Emerald Green
by Catarinaa
Summary: When Josh Uley first laid eyes on Aria Black he couldn't believe his luck. She was funny, smart and definitely beautiful. But what challenges will these two face? Canon. Rated M for future lemons and light violence.
1. Chapter 1: Lost in Green

**A/N**: Hey everyone! Just thought I'd drop a quick note to introduce myself. I'm Cat, and if you're reading this you're cool. Also, in case you have read my previous story, which will hopefully be completed soon, keep in mind that it is **not **in the same 'universe'. I will aim to update as fast as possible, since I already have quite a few chapters written, but I won't make any promises because it never works out and I don't want to disappoint. This story is about Aria Black, who is the daughter of Jacob and Nessie, and Joshua Uley, the youngest son of Sam and Emily.

Remember, the story is rated M and things will get heated later - so be warned. There is also strong language and soft violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm not saying it again because I think we are all well aware of that fact.

Anyways, I'll stop babbling now - enjoy! And review, pretty please?

* * *

Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

* * *

**ARIA'S POV**

"Promise you won't have too much fun without me?" Allie asked as I hugged her tightly one last time. It was so hard to believe that I was just going to leave my twin sister behind whilst I went off to live in a reservation four hours away. Allie and I had practically never been apart.

I winked at her playfully, "I ain't making any promises."

"I'm sure Leo will keep you on a leash. Right bro?" Allie said to our brother, who was standing behind me looking just as gloomy as I felt. I took another look at my sister. Her green eyes, so identical to mine, were glistening slightly as she looked back and forth between me and our other twin Leo. Her long, curly black hair made her face look even prettier than usual. I know we're identical twins, but I still felt like she was the prettiest one.

"It's what I'm here for," Leo replied in a joking manner, smiling widely at Allie. "You sure you don't wanna come too Allie? It's your last chance - I'm not risking offering again."

Allie actually scoffed at that, giving him the evil eye. "Man, I am so glad I'm getting rid of you," she said with a stern tone, but then held out her arms so he could hug her again.

"Yeah me too," he replied solemnly, and then they pulled me in for another bone-crushing bear hug worthy of even uncle Emmett.

"_I'm always here," _Allie's voice echoed in my mind, and I nodded. Thank god she could communicate with us using her gift - it would make it just that much easier to keep in touch. That was the beauty of having a sister with a cell-phone implanted in her head. Figuratively.

"Unfortunately." Leo replied out loud, earning him a hard punch in the arm which caused me to start giggling.

After saying my goodbye to Allie I went and hugged everyone again. Esme kissed my cheek and told me to come home at least every two weeks, and Carlisle just hugged me quickly, his calm posture maintained. I hugged my little adopted cousin Vera, who started crying so hard I actually wanted to just forget all about La Push and stay here. Uncle Emmett had to rip her out of my arms, since I was already crying too. I cried easily. Rose and Alice tried to persuade me into not going _again, _but I couldn't do that to my dad. It was bad enough Allie was staying.

"Take care darling. We're always just a phone call away," Grandma Bella said with a sad smile. I had a feeling that if she could, she'd be crying.

"But watch the phone bill!" dad added quickly, looking in our direction. He had Allie under his big arm, and it didn't look like he would be letting go anytime soon. Leo was telling David, Vera's twin brother and Alice's adopted son, that next time he'd take him with us to La Push so he could meet the big, bad wolves. David looked super excited at the prospect, his light eyes shining with excitement. He didn't even care to hug me, but I forced him - no way was I leaving without a hug. Nasty bugger - girls were so much better.

After mum practically ripped Allie out of dad's hold, we all got in the car and drove off quickly. We were close to changing our minds. Even Grandpa Billy, who'd been staying down here with us as the house in La Push got fixed, looked slightly gloomy.

The car journey was mostly silent, since no one felt up to talking.

We were all being pretty ridiculous since we'd be able to come back whenever we wanted, but leaving the family I'd practically never been more than two minutes away from was hard. I had no idea how I'd be able to live without Alice and Rose telling me what to wear or without having my sister and my grandmothers to talk to… It was going to be strange.

But I did want to do this for dad and Leo. They deserved to be near their pack brothers, and this was the last time my dad would be able to return for a long time, since he was not getting any older and people would definitely start noticing soon. They were the Alphas - they belonged with the pack. However, I still had no idea how Allie had convinced dad to let her stay behind in Rochester. Dad and I were close, but usually I was a mummy's girl. He and Allie on the other hand, were pretty much inseparable.

I hoped this would be a nice change though. I'd never felt like I belonged anywhere, and La Push… well, La Push seemed like the perfect place to start my education for the first time. I'd have the pack and the wolf-children who I hadn't seen in years with me, and I'd be living near Charlie and Sue, as well as Aunt Rachel and Paul. It's not like we'd ever be alone. Another reason we needed to move down was because of grandpa Billy. His diabetes had been getting much, much worse. Put that together with old age and early signs of dementia and it's obvious he can't continue living alone.

In all fairness, I was quite looking forward to having him around. He always told the funniest, most compelling stories and legends. And well, who knows how long we might have him around for?

* * *

The dreaded day had finally arrived.

It was time to start my new high school.

If I'd been feeling nervous at all these last few days it took me to settle in to our brand new and very pretty house, it wasn't anything to how I felt now. Even the outfit I'd so carefully picked out a week before didn't seem right anymore. I showered and got ready in a flash though, not wanting to be late.

My parents were already downstairs when I got there. They were eating breakfast quietly whilst each read a newspaper, just like old married couples did in movies. They were even holding hands. It was disgusting.

Dad looked up at me with an eager smile. "Are you excited Aria?"

I could tell he was happy Leo and I would be going to the same high school he had. He'd been telling us all sorts of bits about the school and people ever since we first agreed to move down. I doubted the people were still the same though.

"Uh, excited isn't quite the word I'd use... I'd go for nauseous," I admitted with a nervous chuckle, pouring myself some milk and looking at the clock. "Where's my brother? Shouldn't he be down already?"

I swear to God if he made us late I'd kill him.

"Oh, your brother is taking his sweet time this morning. I had to drag him out of bed! You'd think he'd be fine at least the first day, but no," she rolled her eyes and huffed, and dad laughed quietly. His eyes went all gooey when he looked at her, like they always did. It was cute, but annoying.

"I'm here already. Jeez!" Leo said grumpily and he trotted down the stairs and headed straight for the fridge to take out a chocolate yoghurt.

I swear he got away with eating any crap now he was a werewolf. He'd phased last Christmas and had practically been living down here with grandpa since. He knew everyone already, especially considering he'd became best friends with the reservation's notorious playboy, Josh Uley. Both he and Leo were Alphas of the La Push pack. The second one, since dad still had a few of his old friends in his pack.

"Am I driving or are you?" Leo asked me, shaking his messy, untamed brow curls out of his eyes.

"You. I'm too nervous. Where's Alec?" I asked, looking up at the clock again.

"Aria, stop worrying! It's the first day - no one is ever actually _late_ on the first day," Leo exclaimed, getting out yet another yoghurt from the fridge.

I decided to not reply, and simply sat down and stared at the clock inconspicuously. Why did I feel so _edgy_? I never felt this nervous. Maybe it was because I didn't have Allie, or something.

That's it!

I chanted Allie in my head until she finally noticed me.

'_What?' _I heard her say in my head grumpily. I'd forgotten how grumpy both she and Leo were in the mornings. I was actually kind of glad I didn't have to deal with that anymore.

'_I'm nervous. I think I'm going to puke,' _I told her frantically, and I heard her laugh silently.

'_You'll be fine Ari. You got Leo and everyone else. Callie Call will be there, she's great. I gotta go now, or Aunt Rose will kick my ass for being late and we both know I shouldn't telepathically talk and drive after what happened last time. Love you, I'll call ya soon!'_

I didn't even have time to say goodbye before I felt her leave my head.

Damn, I didn't feel any better.

When my cousin Alec finally showed up with aunt Rach, I was very worried we'd all be late. They only lived a few houses down, and since the school was right on the other end of La Push Alec would ride with us. By the time we finally parked outside the small white building, I was practically having a panic attack.

I knew the weather in La Push was horrible, but due to being a half-vampire who didn't necessarily feel temperatures like normal people, I was never exactly sure what I should wear. Thank god Alice had warned me though, because everyone looked like they were absolutely freezing. I was simply wearing dark jeans, a tank top together with a slightly loose sweater and my lucky red Hollister vest. Some people however, looked like they were getting ready to go skiing

"Look, that's Callie Call. She's waiting for you," Leo said, pointing out a pretty girl sat in one of the many benches at the school entrance. She was with another girl who I didn't recognize immediately. Alec got out of the car with me, but Leo stayed inside. "I'm gonna wait for Josh, but I'll see you soon. Oh, and Aria - you'll be fine okay? Stop worrying," Leo winked encouragingly, and I smiled even though I currently wanted to be sick.

I looked up at the intimidating, petite building in front of me nervously. It was much smaller than the school I attended last year, and it definitely didn't look as glamorous either. Most of the cars were old, and people seemed friendly as they chatted away about their Summer. I could tell just by listening to nearby conversations that this was a very close-knitted reservation, which meant everyone knew everyone.

"Alec!" Callie exclaimed as soon as she saw my enormous cousin, hugging him lightly with a smile. Then she turned her big eyes towards me, and I tried to smile. "You're Aria," she said knowingly, and I nodded.

Now that I looked carefully I actually did remember her - and quite well, actually. She was bigger than ever, especially since she'd phased two months ago, but also a lot prettier. But she still had the same big brown eyes and the same mischievous glint in her expression that she'd had when we were kids. She was really good-looking in a very cute, girl next door type of way. I hadn't seen her since… Quil and Claire's wedding three years ago. But before that, when Embry was still imprint-less, they'd both came down often and spent some time in Rochester with us. We'd been good friends.

"Calliope!" I said with a bigger smile, and suddenly she hugged me. I had a feeling that if I wasn't a half-vampire the hug would've probably crushed me. "It's been a while," I said, and she nodded.

"Yeah, I was like... thirteen or whatever the last time I saw you. But its definitely you alright, though I have to say probably couldn't tell you and Allie apart anymore."

"Oh look, you're old friends. How cute," Alec said, laughing as he looked at us together. Then he pointed to the girl behind Callie, "this is Carol by the way -she's in on the secret too. Carol, meet my cousin Aria."

I looked at the quiet but pretty girl standing behind Callie.

"Caroline Falcon right? Michael's kid? Your face is familiar," I said, holding out my hand. Michael was a former wolf who'd retired a few years back. She nodded, surprised.

"That's me. We've seen each other a few times, but it's nice to officially meet you," she smiled kindly, before looking around. "Guys, I know you don't feel cold, but I do so can we please go inside now?"

Oh yeah, she wasn't a werewolf like Callie and Alec.

They lead the way, whilst I followed behind and stared at everything.

Old gray lockers covered the walls, whilst the small corridors were all jam-packed with students. I found I quite liked the place. It just seemed really welcoming, and as far as I could make my brain concentrate, most of the people seemed nice too - nicer than people at my previous school.

Callie and Alec pointed to everything and everyone, so I quickly gave up on trying to remember anything they said and just hung back with Carol, who looked like she was still half-asleep. I also felt quite intimidated by all the whispers and stares from people around me, especially since they had no idea I could hear them and some were being quite… descriptive.

There was something else tugging at me too, but I couldn't place _what_ it was.

"What class you got?" Callie asked, looking over my shoulder and into my timetable before I had the chance to respond. "Ah, Trig! Bad luck my friend. Alec, Carol and I have Geography. We'll take you to your room."

Alec pulled a face, "I think you might be with Josh and Emmie. They're... uh, alright. Just ask them for help if you need anything."

I didn't know why he stuttered slightly when it came to Josh and Emmie, but I didn't ask.

I'd find out soon enough.

* * *

**JOSHUA POV**

"Are you serious?" Leo exclaimed, seemingly surprised. "That girl is so messed up!"

"You're telling me," I shook my head to emphasize my point, "what did I ever see in her?"

"Boobs," Leo said gravely, making me laugh. "As if we needed anymore awkwardness in the pack mind," he added thoughtfully, finally locking his car so we could walk inside.

I looked around, taking everyone's faces in. I recognised almost everyone - the reservation wasn't very big and we'd all pretty much grown up together. Even Leo, who hadn't been to La Push in three years or so before this Summer, already felt like family. Then I remembered that the rest of _his _family were vampires. That'd take a while getting used to, especially after meeting that murderous leech in Seattle.

"I wonder if your mum and sister will trigger any phasing," I mused out loud, and Leo just shrugged.

"I doubt it. Allie and mum have been going in and out of La Push all Summer and nothing, and Aria is Allie's identical twin so…" Leo shrugged, looking around nervously. The whole entrance was packed with students who looked cold, but excited. Even Emmie, my super crazy werewolf ex was laughing with her friends. It was her me and Leo were discussing in the car - it appeared she had resorted to showing up during my patrol hours just to try and get me to understand how much I meant to her.

It was hard to understand why she still wouldn't leave me alone - we were both wolves, and neither had imprinted or anything. And to be perfectly fair, I simply didn't like her anymore, not in _that_ way.

Emmie and I had been friends our whole life, and without even realising we'd became boyfriend and girlfriend a couple of years ago. Everyone assumed we'd imprint, but I never thought so. Don't get me wrong - she was pretty and not a bad person, but I didn't have any feelings for her.

"Hey, where is your sister?" I asked curiously. I knew Leo's twin sister Aria had came down to live in La Push - though Allie, the twin that I did know, had stayed with their vampire family.

"Callie and Alec took her somewhere," he said distractedly as he smiled at one of the girls hanging with Emmie. I rolled my eyes at him before walking off to my first lesson.

"Josh, wait!" Emmie's voice wasn't loud, since she knew I'd be able to hear just fine with my wolf senses, "I have Trig with you," she said, and I nodded, unsure of what she wanted. "Oh what? Just because we're not a couple anymore that means we can't walk to lesson together?"

She said it with such annoyance and self-pitying that I had no choice but to agree and let her walk with me, though I didn't like the way this might be coming across to everyone. I wanted people to know Joshua Uley was officially a free man.

If only I'd known.

* * *

**ARIA POV**

I sat down in the back, besides a dark-skinned girl who looked tall and quite pretty. She reminded me a lot of Zafrina, my family's old Amazonian friend. I also really liked her big, curly hair.

I didn't say anything when I sat down. I was too nervous. I took out my notebook and pencil-case, simply trying to be inconspicuous whilst I looked around, familiarizing myself with everyone's faces. I had a really good memory due to my vampire genes.

Only half the class was here, but everyone looked more or less the same. Different variations of russet skin tones paired with big, dark eyes and friendly faces. There was a boy by the door who was paler than everyone, even me, but he actually seemed to fit in.

"Hey, I'm Shauni. Are you new?" the Zafrina lookalike said beside me. I looked up to find her looking at me platonically, simply being nice.

"Yeah, I'm Aria Black. I just moved down with my uh, adoptive parents and my brother," I said with a smile, and she nodded knowingly.

"Ah yeah, I heard old Billy's family was moving down," she added, surprising me. It seemed everyone around here knew Grandpa. "Anyways, nice to meet you Aria," she smiled too, and I nodded before turning around to watch as even more people came into the room.

Before I had the chance to ask her any of the million questions in my head, I saw a boy who I vaguely recognized. It was Joshua Uley, no doubt.

He still had that same stance about him, and the same hair. _Definitely_ the same ridiculously messy hair. I hadn't seen him in so long; it was odd that I actually found myself remembering so well. I couldn't see his face properly, since he appeared to be talking to -

Emmie!

She was my second or third cousin in some odd way. God she'd gotten so tall and pretty, it was unbelievable. I was about to call them out, just to say hi, but that was when she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the nearest seat. Then she hugged herself close to him, and it was obvious they were together.

I didn't know why, but that froze me into silence.

"Getting a crush on the school's hot playboy already?" Shauni joked easily, elbowing me slightly. I rolled my eyes at her with a small, plain smile. In all honesty though, I did _not_ feel like smiling.

* * *

**JOSHUA POV**

Of course she'd act like this. How stupid of me to think she wouldn't.

She spent the whole lesson holding on to my arm, telling me useless junk that I seriously did not care about. And she wouldn't stop touching me, or pulling me, or whispering in my ear.

I was going mad.

"Mr Uley and Miss Littlesea, please concentrate," Mr Barney exclaimed, since Emmie wouldn't stop talking. I was about to collapse from anger, though there was something else too. Something at the back of my head was nagging at me, but I couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was.

It was the worst first lesson in the history of the world, so I was glad when the bell rang and I found it was over. It took all I had to stop myself from screaming hallelujah and run out screaming in joy.

I stood up and turned around, finding myself suddenly facing Shauni Russet and a light haired girl. I didn't recognize her, but she was busy scribbling something down in her book so I couldn't see her face. I liked the way she smelled though - vanilla and something flowery which I couldn't quite find a name for.

"Aria?" Emmie's startled voice surprised me, and the light brown-haired girl looked up distractedly. Her green eyes went straight to mine.

And that was it. I was gone.

Her eyes were so, so green. I remember seeing them before, somewhere. But this green - this green was better. Better than anything I'd ever seen.

I saw her face too. It was the most beautiful face I had ever laid eyes on. Lightly tanned skin, rosy cheeks with pink, pouty lips and a slightly upturned nose. It was hard to decide, in that moment, what I liked the most. I loved every single bit of her already.

The whole of her just seemed perfect, but I couldn't bring myself to look away from her eyes. It was those beautiful eyes that held me here now - it was just her that mattered, nothing else. I'd do anything for those eyes.

Suddenly nothing but this stranger mattered to me, and I didn't care one bit. She was my own personal gravity.

"Emmie," she said with a quick smile, tearing her eyes away from mine. She smiled adorably, her cheeks forming little cute dimples which made my heart freeze again. "Josh right? It's nice to see you both again," she said towards me next, trying to look calm even though I could hear her heart going mad. It was even more erratic than mine.

And she knew my name. For some reason that made me the happiest guy in the world. Did I know her?

Her name was Aria. Why did I feel like I should -

She was Aria Black. I'd imprinted on Jacob Black's half-vampire daughter. Fuck, Leo was going to kill me.

"What just happened?" Emmie's voice was cold and harsh, and I suddenly felt myself coming back down from my high. Not fully though, no. I would always be on a slight high when it came to Aria Black. That's how imprinting worked right?

No one said anything for a long while, since all I could do was stare at Aria like she was some mirage about to disappear.

It was Shauni who broke the silence. "Uh, Aria c'mon. We've got to, uh, get you to class."

What? Which class? I could take her.

But I didn't say anything. I just let her walk off with only one more look in my direction before she leaned her head down, avoiding my eyes.

I didn't like not being able to see her eyes.

I was so busy thinking about Aria, that I totally forgot the girl next to me.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me," Emmie's voice broke, and when I turned around to look at her she ran out of the door, crying.

I was... well, I don't know.

I really don't know.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry about all the POV changes, it's only this chapter - the rest will mostly have a maximum of two POVs. Hope you enjoyed it, I'll update soon! Leave a review?


	2. Chapter 2: Fresh Gossip

**A/N: **Hello again readers! Thanks to the people who subscribed to the story and/or favourited it and most importantly to my one reviewer **msyck**. You all rock! About this chapter... well, it's still slower than the rest of the story but it gives you more insight on their lives and personalities. If you have any questions, or suggestions even, then feel free to let me know. I'll be more than happy to listen. Also, I should mention that there is a family tree for this story in my profile (near the bottom).

Oh, and also remember that Leo, Allie and Aria are technically twelve though they are close to being fully grown. I'll go more into this in later chapters, but just thought I'd give you a heads up.

Enjoy and leave a review? Reviews make me happy.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Fresh Gossip

* * *

**ARIA POV**

Fine I'll admit it, I was avoiding him. I had only one more lesson with him before lunch, but it was hard to concentrate all day.

Oh god, how would I tell my parents I'd got an imprint on my first day of school?

And Joshua Uley of all the people. Could this be anymore awkward?

I found myself hiding in the toilets at the start of lunch, just standing by the door like a loser. Luckily, Callie walked in shortly after.

"Is what Alec just told me true? Is that why you were acting strange this morning?" Callie said immediately as she walked into the toilet, dragging me to the most secluded corner. She took my silence as a yes. "Oh. My. God."

That was all she said before heading into the cubicle and leaving me astounded. The girl who'd been drying her hands looked at me weirdly before walking out.

I was still casually standing there when Callie came back out, and she looked just as stunned as I'd been feeling ever since I made eye contact with a certain Alpha this morning.

"Still processing, give me a minute," she said just as I was about to open my mouth, so I waited. She washed her hands and spent what seemed like a bloody long time under the hand dryer before suddenly grinning, her dark eyes lighting up excitedly.

"Joshy Uley eh? Could be worse," she said with a shrug and a hint of a smile.

I stared angrily at her for second. "'Could be worse'? He's my brother's best friend, my dad's friend son, my second-degree cousin's boyfriend, the hottest guy in the school _AND_ he is an Alpha of a pack of teenage wolves in which he shares his every thought with my brother, cousin_ and _you! And you tell me it could be worse? This is mortifying, even if he _is_ the hottest guy in the whole school." I almost screamed, but I knew I had to keep up appearances and screaming about wolves probably wouldn't get me many friends here. But luckily there was no one else in the toilets, so I could at least look as angry as I wanted.

I hadn't been able to concentrate in lessons all morning, just thinking about him and his stupid, beautiful blue eyes.

Callie burst out laughing, and I sighed with annoyance. Trust her to laugh whilst I'm over here freaking out.

"Jeez, Leo and Allie were right - you really do over-think," she said with another giggle, and I frowned. I knew she'd met Allie this Summer too, but I had no idea they'd spoke about me.

"Well, I have to make up for the rest of my siblings," I replied, feeling hurt that they'd told an ex-stranger that I 'over-think'.

Callie laughed again, which made me feel a bit better. But then I remembered Leo was best friends with Josh - would he tell him?

Oh my god, I'm freaking out again.

"I wonder how Jacob and Sam will take the news... I bet they'll be quite thrilled. At least Sam... I doubt Jacob will be happy that his little girl got imprinted on, but I know he actually likes Josh." Callie mused out loud, suddenly heading towards the door. She looked over as if expecting me to follow her.

I shook my head energetically.

"Oh come on! You can't spend the whole of lunch in here!" she exclaimed, but I just shook my head again, leaning against the wall whilst widening my eyes.

"I don't think you understand the level of my awkwardness. If I go out there, I will bump straight into him. And I know he's out there - I can _feel_ him," I told her nervously, and she shook her head once before grabbing my arm and suddenly yanking.

I bet she wasn't expecting me to head butt the wall and trip over my own feet, but she kept on going until we reached the table where Alec, Carol and a girl who I'd never seen before sat. I was a very clumsy half-vampire.

Alec gave me a knowing smile, but didn't say anything. I had a feeling the girl sitting with us had no idea of any wolf business.

"Nay, this is Aria Black. Aria, this is Nakoma, even though she will kill you if you call her that," Callie introduced, and I shook her hand distractedly.

I didn't have to look behind me to know that _he_ was sitting in one of the tables behind me somewhere. Emmie was sitting in the table next to ours, glaring at me whilst whispering to her friends.

Glaring actually seemed too soft a word... let's just say that if looks could kill I'd have been dead and buried by now.

"Ari!" I heard someone say from behind me, and my heart froze for a second before I recognized my brother's voice.

He looked at me with his freaky green eyes clouded with suspicion. God, he'd gotten so tall this Summer that it was hard to have to look up at him.

"Are you still that nervous?" Leo asked, obviously sensing my unease. "Callie, Carol, Nay, stupid," he said, acknowledging everyone and punching Alec's arm lightly before turning his attention back to me. "What's up?"

I widened my eyes, but then controlled it. I didn't think he knew yet... and I wasn't going to tell him here. I wished I didn't have to tell him at all.

"Nothing. Just the normal," I lied with a smile, and he leaned his head sideways sceptically.

"You sure? I don't think you're telling the truth," he said threateningly, and I glared at him.

Shit, he better not use his power.

"If you try to use that freaky voice on me to get me to tell you the truth I will hunt your ass down. It's none of your business, go away. Do you want me to get Allie to annoy you?" the 'freaky voice' thing was my brother's extremely helpful way of getting people to say or do things he wanted, since he was an Alpha with a vampire gift. He could easily make you tell him the truth, or agree to give him something or do something for him. But since I could see into his mind easily and could make him see things he probably _didn't_ want to see he never dared to use it on me.

Well, not _never_, but rarely.

He didn't use it on Allie either, as she could bug him all day using her own gift of practically having a cell phone in her head.

"Ooh, someone had their bitch-flakes this morning," he said with mock outrage, and I smiled nervously and shrugged before taking the sandwich he had in his hand and taking a bite. "Are you sure you and Allie didn't swap places?"

I laughed. Usually it was him and Allie fighting whilst I kept the peace.

"Nope, it's me. Have you heard from her yet actually?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah she, uh, called, and just asked how it was going. She'll probably ring you soon," and by that he meant she'd pop up in my head, out of the blue, like she always did.

I didn't want her to 'ring' me, because she would definitely find out about Josh. And I wasn't sure if that was the best idea considering how big her mouth was. No doubt my whole family would know by the end of the day.

"I have next lesson with you, so we should probably get going," he added, looking up at the bog school clock tiredly, "I wanna go home and sleep."

"When do you not want to go home and sleep?" I asked, standing up after waving goodbye to everyone else at the table.

"Uh, when there's a party?" he offered, and I laughed quickly. It was true. "Did you see Emmie and Josh around yet?"

Oh no, my heart was skipping again. He totally heard it.

"Yep, I did. Didn't speak to them much though," I lied easily, but I feared my heartbeat had given me away.

Leo's face told me it had.

"What's going on? You're really jumpy," he said with concern.

I sighed. "Can I just tell you on the way home? I really don't want to speak about it here okay?" I said truthfully, and after an annoyed sound he agreed.

"It better not be about some _boy_. I have yet to meet anyone in this school I approve of," he said, obviously trying to get me to talk. I laughed and shrugged just to annoy him.

"C'mon, we'll be late," I said, pulling him along as he started to complain.

To my great surprise, sitting in the only empty table was Joshua Uley.

"Sweet," Leo said excitedly, sitting right beside Josh and forcing me to sit right in front of him and have to face his blue eyes. I absolutely refused to look up at him.

Oh, and Emmie was sitting in the table next to ours. Great, fantastic, super.

Could my life get anymore awkward?

I didn't know it then, but as Lape Cameron sat next to me, I should have realised that yes. Yes, it could.

* * *

Home, sweet home.

I decided to not ride in the car with Leo after all, and just walk home. Of course - my '_walking'_ was super fast. Not as fast as a vampire, but around the same as a werewolf.

"Good afternoon darling. Where's Leo?" mum said quickly, racing towards the living room from the kitchen.

"He had to give Alec and a random girl a lift home I think," I said, hoping she wouldn't ask why I hadn't just driven in with him. I quickly dropped my bag off near the door and sat on the couch, and mum looked at me expectantly.

"Tell me all about your first day," she practically ordered, smiling. She looked so much like Leo when she smiled… but in a girly way.

"It was good. Callie and I got along really well, and Carol too! I also met these two other girls who I think I'll like - Shauni and Nay. The classes were quite boring, but I did actually learn some new stuff. Leo and Alec were annoying though," I pulled a face, but mum smiled through it all, looking excited for me.

I suddenly wondered whether I should tell her about the imprint… she'd find out soon enough.

"And boys?" she asked, reading me so well, like always. It was kind of freaky.

I was quiet for a while, and I saw her face fall with realisation. I knew she knew! How the hell did she figure it out so quickly?

"Let me guess, Joshua Uley?" she asked, and I gasped.

"How -?" I couldn't even finish the sentence; she was already clapping her hands excitedly like a cute, tiny baby seal.

"Oh, I'd seen it coming ever since you two were kids! I don't think your father did though… might be a surprise. Does Leo know?"

I couldn't even talk I was so shocked. How the hell had she seen it coming and not warned me! And how had she seen it coming? It's been years since I saw the guy - three years!

"He doesn't, no, but -" she cut me off.

"We can't break it to your dad just like that - he'll flip. We'll just tell everyone over dinner. Yeah, that's best," she nodded, planning the whole thing in her head. That's the thing about my mum - she was the most energetic and bubbly people I knew, but she was also too much of an optimist.

"Mum, listen. I don't think - I don't think it can work. He goes out with Emmie, or did according to Callie. And even if he didn't… I have no experience with boys _whatsoever_," I told her, sighing.

"And you think I did when your dad and I started dating?" she countered, and I knew for a fact she didn't since she was only seven and a half at the time, and she'd told me that she wasn't able to be with anyone else after she found out about the imprint.

"But its different… you and dad were best friends since the day you were born. I don't even know this guy," I shrugged helplessly, and she smiled.

"I'm sure that'll change too. You need to get settled in first anyways, so you have plenty of time to get to know him. But you have to tell Leo and Allie… they'll find out soon enough, and it's best they hear it from you," she told me with a nod towards the door, and not even ten seconds later both Leo and Alec were bursting in.

"Where did you go?" Leo said, annoyed.

"I wanted to walk," I said defensively, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Is this because you and Alec are keeping something from me? I wanna know," he sulked, sitting beside me and looking up expectantly. Between him and Allie I didn't know who was more annoying.

"Fine. You're not going to like it though," I said, and he narrowed his eyes again. I hated when he did that - I couldn't resist him anything. "Oh wait, I'll get Allie too and then I only have to do this once," I quickly grabbed the phone, since I didn't want her in my brain. Surprisingly, she picked up immediately.

"_Yes?" _Allie answered, startled.

"Shut up, Aria's gotta tell us something," Leo said instantly, and I heard Allie huff indignantly.

I took a deep breath.

"So… well, uh -" I started, not knowing how to word it. I looked back but mum wasn't there anymore.

"Just tell them Aria," Alec said as he re-entered the room, carrying two big packs of Doritos. He tossed one to Leo without another word.

Leo's face was going red with curiosity.

"I think - well, I'm actually pretty sure but - Joshua Uley imprinted on me."

Leo's face drained off all colour, the other end of the line went completely silent.

"You mean, like, the Joshua Uley I know?" Leo asked dumbly.

"That's the one," I say.

After a while of pure silence Allie spoke.

"_He's hot," _she seemed to approve, but Leo was still turning red.

"So this is why you moved seats? Wait, that's why he said - Oh my god no wonder he avoided me the whole fucking day!" Leo was nodding, as if he'd only just pierced it all together. "I'm going to kill him."

I was worried for a brief second, but then I realised Leo wasn't moving just yet. He was probably just concerned - not angry.

"_Wait a sec, what about Emmie?" _Allie asked, sounding confused.

"Oh they haven't been together for months! She just won't leave him alone. Even in her head, all she thinks about is how to get him back. But I know he doesn't like her." Alec added, pointing to his head as if Allie could see. Of course, he was a werewolf and had been in both Emmie's and Josh's heads.

"Didn't stop him from sleeping with her did it?" Leo said, sounding even angrier.

What he said got to me even more. I hadn't even thought about _that_, but now that I did…

Well, something in me really didn't like it. I wanted to kill the bitch. But… she was my cousin, kind of. Ugh!

"Chicks before dicks right? I could never date him," I said, and this time both Allie and Alec chuckled. Leo rolled his eyes and then practically growled.

"Imprinting doesn't work _quite _like that," Alec said, and Allie kept on laughing.

"I'm going to go see him before anyone else does!" Leo stood up abruptly, shocking me.

"Wait Leo! What are you gonna' do?"

"Just talk. For now. I'll - I'll speak to you later," and with that, he turned around and got into his car without another glance back.

"_I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, don't worry. I'll video chat in twenty minutes. Way to go sis!" _Allie said excitedly and then hung up, leaving Alec and I standing on the porch, both pretty dumbfounded.

Man, this was awkward.

* * *

**JOSHUA POV**

Did this feeling ever go away?

The feeling of wanting her with me, all the time? Of wanting be able to look into her eyes again, or run my fingers through her long hair, or talk to her, or - ugh, just _be _with her? I wanted her to talk to me, to tell me things… I wanted her to like me, badly.

But it was all so, so screwed up. Emmie I wasn't too worried about - it was time she understood that we were over. But Leo would kill me.

And Leo meant a lot to Aria, more than I ever would. I couldn't do this wrong; I had to keep him remotely on my side if I wanted to ever even see her again.

"What's on your mind pumpkin?" Lilly, my next door neighbor asked from her house. She is in her fifties, with a husband who's in the military and a daughter away at university. "Girl troubles?"

I laughed, nodding my head as I swung the swing in my front porch a little harder. I was never able to lie to Lilly, even as a little kid.

I think it was because she always gave me so much food.

"Who's the lucky lady?" she asked.

"A new girl in the neighbourhood," I said, and she looks excited. She's standing by her door, simply watching me. "She's… a little out of my league, but I think she's the one," I said with a quick wink.

Lilly totally drooled at that, and I was glad. As lovely as I knew she was, she was also a very big gossip and would love to hear the tales of young love.

"Oh tell me more!" she chanted, grinning. She was just locking her door and getting ready to go out, so I decided it was best keep it simple.

"Not much to tell just yet. But I'll definitely keep you updated," I winked.

"That's my boy," she said proudly, smiling. "Make sure you tell your mother! Oh, she'll be so glad to finally see you got rid of that annoying tall one, what's her name?" she said, and I was surprised.

I knew my mum wasn't a big fan of Emmie, but to find she'd been gossiping! It kind of made me want to laugh.

"Something like Annie or Emmie. Anyways darling, I must be on my way before the salon closes, but you must come over for tea soon?" she made it sound like a question, smiling kindly.

"Will do, Lilly," I said with a quick nod, and she left. Just as she was about to get in the car a red Honda pulled up.

A very familiar red Honda.

"You imprinted on my sister and then didn't tell me? What the hell man?" Leo exclaimed as soon as he got out of the car, looking angrier than I'd ever seen him. It was hard to keep control - after all, we were both Alphas and right now we were both on edge.

Lilly quickly got in her car, looking confused and wary but happy to get out of here. I waited till she was out of earshot to reply, and Leo stared furiously at me.

"I didn't know how to tell you. And I didn't know if _she_ wanted me to tell you!" it was the truth. Leo would've been the first one I'd tell if it had been anyone else.

"She's my sister!" he screamed as if I didn't know. "Why her? You could've had anyone!"

"I didn't choose it!" I screamed back, my hands tightening into fists. Leo didn't say anything else, just glared at me with a murderous look. "But it happened okay, and I wouldn't take it back."

I didn't know what made me say that, but I did.

Suddenly, Leo placed his hands on his face. Then when he took them off he looked calmer.

"Just stay away from her for now okay, for me? Seriously man, Aria? Out of the whole world population, did it have to be my baby sister?" he asked rhetorically and I narrowed my eyes.

"You're twins," I stated the obvious, and he rolled his eyes.

"I was born before them, thus I am older… and wiser, obviously," he joked, and I exhaled in relief.

A short minute of silence followed.

"So we're cool?"

"As long as you don't make a move, we're cool. You'll be friends until I state otherwise, because right now… she's freaking out man."

"Er, I'm going to leave that decision up to her… _but _I promise no moves for a while."

"Humph, we'll see. And you _need _to speak to Emmie, like right now - Aria doesn't need any trouble with her," Leo said quickly, and then he turned back to get in his car. "Oh, and good luck getting her to talk to you… you'll have your hands full trying to get Aria to come around, I'll tell you that much." He said smugly, just before driving off and leaving me standing in front of my house.

Well, that could've gone a lot worse.


	3. Chapter 3: Miss Awkward

**A/N:** I don't really have anything to say.. but eh, I hope you enjoy the chapter and _please _review. You have no idea how much reviews make me smile, and how they make me want to write faster. I hope I don't come across as desperate, lol. If you have any questions/suggestions, just let me know.

* * *

Chapter 3: Miss Awkward

* * *

**ARIA POV**

I wasn't stupid, but when it comes to these things, I can be quite immature.

Technically, I am only eleven years old. My childhood had been accelerated - not as fast my mother's, but still easily noticeable to humans. I was not fully grown according to Carlisle - he reckoned Allie and I was around seventeen or so. Long story short, it all meant I'd missed out on some experiences - such as getting a boyfriend. I'd had friends who were boys and even a couple of offers… but it just never worked out.

I'd never even been kissed.

Though I might sometimes lie if people ask… a seventeen year old who's never been kissed is like being a unicorn in this day and age. At my old school, which I attended for two years, no one had interested me enough.

It's been over two weeks since Joshua Uley imprinted on me, and I had only spoken to him two or three times. And even then, I had barely said anything - just casually avoided his dreamy blue eyes and stood there awkwardly. I didn't want to be rude, but I was just too nervous around him. 'Awkward' didn't even cover it.

I didn't know if I was angrier at him for imprinting on me, or at myself for not doing anything about it.

"Callie, you suck at driving," I said, annoyed. I was frustrated at my train of thought - why couldn't I stop thinking about him? She turned to glare at me.

"_What? _I am a pro. You're obviously jealous of my skills," she responded sarcastically, looking right and left multiple times before deciding she could go. I scoffed but laughed, shaking my head slightly.

Trust me to get stuck with the only werewolf in the world who drives like a grandma. Hell, my grandma could _definitely_ drive better than this. But I couldn't ride with Leo because Josh might wait for him in the morning, and I was still in my avoiding phase.

Don't judge okay? I'm really intimidated by this whole imprint stuff.

As soon as Callie finally managed to park we all got out and walked to the main entrance whilst Carol told us about the boy she'd met last weekend. I couldn't help but look around for _him, _since I could feel him around. Imprint senses...

I quickly found him waiting where my brother usually parked, his blue eyes trained on me. I turned around immediately, feeling my cheeks get hot.

"He's so pretty," Caroline shook her head at me disapprovingly, but I just sighed and carried on walking. I didn't need anyone else telling me I was stupid. I _knew _I was being stupid.

I couldn't say I was looking forward to spending first lesson with both Josh and Emmie sitting right in front of me either. I was always suspicious that they'd randomly start making out or something. But eh, at least I'd have Shauni with me. Shauni and I had quite a few lessons together, and she was fun. Apart from Nakoma, she was the only friend I had that wasn't either a vampire or part of the wolf-circle.

"Aria!" I heard a high-pitched voice almost screech my name, and when I looked to my left Emmie and three of her usual 'friends' stood there, looking at me. "It's been a while."

"Uh, yeah it has," I said, hoping she wasn't about to start something. I knew Emmie was probably looking for trouble - in these last two weeks all she'd done is make most of the popular girls hate me. This was the first time she'd actually spoken to me directly this year, but she knew I had good hearing so I was well aware of how much she 'bitched' about me.

I tried to move away, but then she moved in front of me. Callie's face hardened, and even Carol, who was Emmie's friend, looked taken aback.

"Anything you want Emmie?" I said, breathing in and trying to calm down. I don't think this girl understood how easy it would be for me to snap her neck, even if she _was_ a werewolf.

"Basically, stay away from Josh. He's mine alright?" she said with a sickly sweet smile, making my anger rise. Josh was _not _hers, he would never be hers.

"We'll see," I said coldly, stepping forward in defiance. Who the hell did she think she was?

"I'd think carefully about what you do from here on Black. I'd hate to have to be a bitch," Emmie added, stepping sideways to 'allow' me to pass.

"Oh really? I wouldn't have thought so considering how good you seem to be at _being_ one already," I replied immediately, inching my face towards her. She might be bigger, but she was _not_ stronger.

If she thought I'd be scared of her she should think again. I was raised by wolves _and _vampires. I was much tougher than I looked, and with one touch I could know every little embarrassing detail about her. Not only could I beat her physically, I could beat her emotionally too. One little touch and I could make her see and hear things she would never forget.

"Watch it Black, that's all," she responded, her body trembling faintly.

Before I could reply Callie grabbed my arm and pulled me away, though she was glaring at Emmie with a hate that almost matched my own.

"Ignore it Aria. That girl is such an airhead. Trust me, I know. I've been there," she whispered to me, making me actually crack a smile in spite of everything.

"I'm used to bitches," I said, thinking of my sister. When Allie wanted to, she could put bitches like Emmie to shame.

'_Too right.' _Allie's voice in my mind startled me, and I jumped.

'_Wow, what do you want?"_

"_An opinion. Black or red?" _my anger dissipated slightly at her words. I _had_ to laugh at how she was using her gift to ask me what to wear. After I told her red she quickly 'hung up', telling me she was proud of how I handled Emmie.

* * *

**JOSHUA POV**

She was so close it was impossible to not feel nervous.

And to make matters worse I had to sit next to Emmie, and to be able to look at Aria I'd have to turn around and make it really fucking obvious.

It was hell, but at least I was in the same room as her.

"Josh, answer to number 7 please?" Mr Barney asked, startling me.

Uh, fuck. I just stared at the board dumbly.

"X equals 16a," I heard _her_ whisper from behind me.

"Uh, 16a?" I answered in a questioning tone, and Mr Barney looked surprised.

"Well done. Emmie, what's number 8?" he kept on going, and I turned around to mouth thanks, though she wasn't even looking at me - her green eyes were glued to her notebook.

The rest of the lesson went by fast, and I actually took my time to do the work. I didn't need Aria to think I was dumb on top of everything else.

I didn't need the bell to tell me when the lesson was over either.

"Aria, can I -?" but I was interrupted by her phone, which rang right in that second. She picked it up and left the room without even a glance in my direction.

"You're pathetic," Emmie said in a harsh tone, scraping her chair against the floor loudly and then leaving the room.

Sure enough, by the time school ended I was feeling pretty pathetic. I'd tried to talk to Aria after lessons for three times today, but she managed to get away before I'd even realised it was finished.

I figured she didn't want to talk, so I'd give her more time. I didn't mind giving her space, but a part of me was panicking - what if she never liked me? It had been over two weeks, and we weren't even friends.

"Hey man, wanna come play basketball?" Leo asked, already in his sports equipment. I didn't, but it was better than to go home and agonise about her.

I sighed and nodded my head, running to the gym and getting changed.

"Your sister is extremely good at evading me, did you know that?" I told him just as I shot yet another ball straight through the hoop. I was so angry with myself for not being able to get through to her. I swear I would've even preferred her hating me right now, just so she'd actually acknowledge my existence.

"Ha, and you've only been trying for a few weeks! Once, she broke my Xbox and she evaded the issue for so long that by the time I remembered it was ancient history," he said, nodding at me sympathetically. He shot the ball straight through the hoop too - it was impossible to not score when the room was this small and we were super tall giants.

I didn't say anything after that, and just played with Leo, Spencer and Jimmy until we were all too tired. And I was also hungry.

"Hey, _if_ it makes you feel more hopeful or whatever, you should know that mum's hosting a birthday party at our house on Saturday and your family is invited," Leo didn't look at me as he said it, and I glanced at him with shock. "You should try talking to her then."

"You're actually helping me?" I asked, incredulous.

"Not a chance. Just being a nice guy, 'cause that's how I was raised. And I know Aria won't make it easy anyways, so whatever," Leo shrugged happily, and then slapped me on the back before heading off into the changing room.

Saturday. I only had four more days to go.

* * *

**ARIA POV**

It was funny really.

Have you ever tried avoiding a hot, 6ft tall imprint? It's hard. But at least he's sort of given up now. I was definitely not ready to talk to him.

"Aria, could I borrow a pen? I forgot mine," Lape, Jared Cameron's only son, asked. I had only officially started talking to him properly around a week ago, and he'd been… nice, I guess.

"Sure," I handed him the pen and went back to my history essay. History was never one of my favourite subjects, but I found myself enjoying the story of the Civil War. I enjoyed listening to my teacher's side of it because it was so, so different from my uncle Jasper's stories.

And my uncle Jasper had actually fought in the Civil War.

"Hey Aria?" Lape said, distracting me.

"Yeah?" I said whilst I listened to Miss Hayliss go on about it. The joys of being a half vampire - I could do both. No wonder I was such a nerd.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie on Friday?"

Uh, what?

Oh no. I didn't need this right now.

"Who else is going?" I asked, hoping he'd get the point.

He didn't. "I'd like if it was just me and you," he said confidently, and I pretended to think.

"I'm busy actually. I have to help plan my mum's birthday party and that. Sorry," I said, trying to remain calm. Lape was a werewolf, and he'd hear if there was any change in my heart rate.

Also, I thought one of the pack rules was that a wolf couldn't get involved with another wolf's imprint?

I was just lucky he didn't affect me - Lape was definitely not my type. All I did was blush slightly, but that was because I was rejecting him and I blushed a lot. Mind you, a lot of the girls in this school would think I'm mad for rejecting him. Lape is muscled and big like all the other wolves, and he had a cute babyish face that every girl swooned for. But I didn't like him _that_ way. He was too conceited for me, too immature. And well… there was Josh.

"How about Monday?" he was still just as confident, and I sighed.

"Uh, I'll see - my sister might stay for a while, and I wouldn't want to miss spending time with her. I'll, uh, let you know," was all I answered before my hand shot up and I asked a random question which had popped into my head. God, my life was awkward.

Luckily, lesson ended soon after that and I was able to quickly avoid him and head straight into the girl's bathroom.

I was getting really good at this whole hiding from guys thing… probably _too_ good.

"I just heard from Felicia, who got told by Gigi that you turned down Lape Cameron? Is it true?" Carol came into the toilet in a rush, since it's where we all met up. She looked like she was asking if I'd just murdered someone.

"Seriously? How do things get around so fast in this place?" I exclaimed, and Carol smiled guiltily.

"It's a tiny school. But tell me more!"

"There isn't really much to tell… Lape just had the wrong idea. I said no to going to the movies."

Carol gasped, and then started to giggle. "He's totally doing it to spite Josh. They've hated each other _forever_. Actually, not forever - just the last few years."

I asked her why, but she just shrugged. When Callie came in they both started mocking me for going around breaking everyone's hearts. Even Alec had already heard the news by the time I got to our table, where Leo, Nay and Jimmy (one of Leo's friends) were sitting too.

Leo shook his head at me as soon as we made eye-contact.

"Aria, how do you feel about home schooling?" Leo said teasingly as soon as I reached the table, motioning for me to sit beside him.

"It's not my fault that I'm so incredibly irresistible," I said with an attitude, and everyone laughed.

"Your milkshake brings all the boys to the yard eh?" Nay joked, winking at me. We all started laughing again, even Leo. I couldn't help but notice how neither Lape, Josh nor Emmie were around, which was strange.

At the end of the day, I'd realised I hadn't seen Josh in a while and went through the parking lot to see if his car was still there. It was incredible how I worked so hard to avoid him, but then missed him when he wasn't around.

"Hey heartbreaker," Lape's voice scared me, and I was startled before I felt the blush creeping.

"Ha, hi. And err, sorry about - whatever," I said with a very plain smile, and then continued on walking. He followed.

"Do you want a lift home?" Lape asked, pointing to his car.

"I'm going with Callie actually, but thanks."

"Just today? We can hang out," he pressed, and I just shook my head.

"Uh, actually I'm going over to hers so I _really _can't. Sorry," I said again. Why couldn't he just get the point? Was I not being clear enough?

He didn't say anything else, just smiled and kept on walking beside me until I reached Callie's car, where I was going to wait for her and _make_ her pretend I was going to her house.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow. And see Allison, I'm sure she's great," Lape said, trying to make conversation. I wanted to kill my mum for inviting his family to the party.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool," I nodded, looking around and mentally begging Callie to get here already - this guy was annoying.

"So, got much planned for Sunday? 'Cause I was thinking -"

"That's it. Can't you take a hint?" the voice that came from behind me didn't startle me, but it was surprising. Josh's car was only two spaces away from Callie's, and he was leaning against the front of it and looking straight at Lape.

Damn, he looked hot. Why couldn't I just get over myself already?

"I don't see how it's any of your business," Lape's voice tone was cold as he looked Josh up and down.

"Really, you don't?" he said boldly. "There _are_ pack rules you know? And even if there weren't… you're kind of bothering her," Josh's words didn't seem to affect Lape at all. As a matter of fact, Lape just smiled annoyingly and ignored him.

"I don't think it's really your place to say whether I'm bothering someone or not Uley," Lape retorted, and I just pursed my lips. I did not like the way this was going.

"The only reason she hasn't told you to take a hike yet is because that would be rude - but you really need to learn to take a fucking hint," Josh's words were calmer than I'd expected, and I couldn't help but feel like these two were used to this type of confrontation.

"Look, Callie is here now so it's fine," I said, motioning for her to hurry up. Callie was looking at the whole scene with an arched eyebrow… I could only imagine what it must look like.

"You know what Uley? I've had enough of your shit -"

"Lape, walk away," Leo's voice was clear and loud, and Lape turned around and started to walk immediately. Leo didn't even look fazed as he made his way over to me and Josh, simply showing up out of nowhere.

I was torn between telling Leo off for using his power and thanking him. I decided to just pretend it didn't happen.

"Tell mum I'm watching the game with Alec okay?" Leo said as if nothing had been happening, and I nodded. "Smell ya' later."

And just like that both he and Josh got in the car, even though Josh did look at me with an unreadable expression. When Callie got here, she was trying to hold back a smile.

"I love having you here. It's so much more exciting!" Callie said with a smug smirk, and we both burst out laughing.

* * *

**JOSHUA POV**

"_Thanks again man," _I told Leo once we were both phased, since I really wanted him to know I had not been trying to start a fight. Even though my temper had gotten a lot better recently, I was still struggling. Being a wolf meant being slightly too volatile at times. I wasn't actually too bad compared to my brothers and a few other wolves, but still…

"_No worries, we both know I don't like the dude either," _Leo replied, and I noticed how he was thinking of some girl and not really paying attention to me. "_Hey, stay out!"_

"_Who is she?" _I asked, unable to help myself.

"_Heather. This girl that works in a café in Forks… not my imprint or nothing, just nice looking."_

I didn't reply after that, since I didn't need to be anymore connected to his mind considering how much I thought about his sister. I tried to focus on the run, and on stretching my muscles. I loved being a wolf - it made everything brighter and clearer. My problems just weren't as meaningful when I went wolf.

Leo and I were both Alphas, but we didn't have the same problem my dad and Jacob seemed to - we were able to coexist fine, and since there weren't any big decisions or whatever to be made, like there had between my dad and Jacob, we actually didn't feel any animosity towards each other as long as we were in agreement.

A couple of weeks after we'd first phased there was this vampire that had been feeding off people in Port Angeles. We managed to track it down almost all the way to Seattle and kill it, and surprisingly enough Leo and I not only managed to coexist as Alphas, but we actually worked well together.

"_Hey Callie," _Leo acknowledged her presence before I did.

I was usually so lost in my own thoughts that it took me a while to register when someone phased.

Callie had just been with Aria and I had to admit I was kind of jealous she won Aria's affection so quickly… they acted like old best friends already. Though in all fairness, they _had_ been good friends back when Callie was young.

"_Aw, sorry boo," _Callie answered my thoughts, but quickly went on thinking how she needed to cut her hair because right now she looked like a giant mop. It was true, she did.

"_Allie's coming tomorrow?" _Callie asked Leo, and he affirmed it without saying a word. Callie seemed happy about it. It was so strange to understand their feelings without words, but when it was a small crowd it was easy to.

"_Anyways, I got to go because I still need to help Aria make Allie's room presentable for tomorrow or they'll both kill me," _Leo thought towards both of us.

"_Need help?" _I said, not even slightly hopeful.

"_Aria would kill me if I brought you over without telling her first, but you're coming over Saturday anyways - so not long bro," _and that was all as he said before he phased back to human.

"_I'm heading home too, you fine on your own?" _I said towards Callie just as I reached the woods behind my house.

"'_Course. See you tomorrow Joshy!" _Callie was now on a roll, running wild.

I phased back quickly, putting on my clothes and walking in through the kitchen door. Mum was standing there staring at a batch of muffins, her expression thoughtful.

"Hey mum," I said, making her jump slightly.

"Oh, hey Joshua. You seen your brother?" she asked immediately.

"Is he in trouble?" I asked curiously, laughing.

"Maybe. I got a call from Sylvie, but nothing major," she said, shrugging it off. Sylvie was my twenty-one years old brother Levi's very spoiled 15 year old imprint, "you spoke to Aria today?" she asked, genuinely interested.

"Nah," I shook my head, and she pouted. Even with her scarred cheek mum still managed to be one of the most beautiful women I'd ever met.

"I'm still so happy it's her… but I really do have to see her to see if she's as beautiful as you say she is. I haven't seen either of the twins in years!"

I took a muffin when she wasn't looking and bit it before she could take it from me.

"You'll see her Saturday. Are Levi and Ryan coming?" I asked, knowing that if my two older brothers went I'd be forced to listen to them mock me the whole night.

"Ryan isn't, Levi maybe - depending on what Sylvie's plans are, of course," she rolled her eyes. Mum liked Sylvie, but she didn't like the fact that all my brother spoke about was her.

I nodded, picking up another muffin.

"Joshua William Uley, put that down. Those are for Lilly's daughter… Oh, did you know she's finally back from university? Lilly is so, so happy."

"No way, Jules is back? I'll have to go say hi," I always liked Jules, she used to babysit me and let me eat loads of sweets and go to bed really late as long as I kept quiet. She also used to have sex with my brother, but I hadn't learnt that until I first phased and caught Ryan thinking about it.

Mum was about to say something else, but the phone rang, giving me the opportunity to steal one more muffin and quickly run to my room. Halfway there, I got a sweet idea and ran to my brother's room.

"Ryan babe, can I borrow your surf board?" I said with a massive smile, not even looking at him as I made my way to his closet and got the board.

"Get me some pizza on the way home though," he countered, not moving to look at me either.

"Deal. Oh, and for your information Jules is back. Just thought you'd like to know," I said with a wink, and Ryan gasped.

"_The _Jules? My Julie?" he asked, horrified.

"Well she's not actually yours is she? Just 'cause you lost it to her…" I started to say, but then decided against finishing the disturbing conversation and just left him talking to himself.

* * *

The water was amazing, and I was actually glad I'd decided to go out instead of staying inside. These last two weeks I'd taken up jogging in order to try and relieve my frustration about not getting through to Aria, and yesterday it suddenly occurred to me that surfing might help too.

I was right.

The weather was horrendous, but at least it wasn't raining and the waves were good.

Also, I really liked surfing. I didn't do it often enough.

I was just drying off when I saw a girl sitting down in one of the very small cliffs overlooking the ocean, and did a double-take when I realised she had slightly sun-kissed brown locks and brilliant green eyes.

I must have been frozen there for ages, just looking at her.

"You looked good out there," Aria finally said, noticing me stare at her. I couldn't believe my luck for a second, and then I realised how far away she was and I didn't like it.

"Aria? What are you doing here?" I didn't have to shout, since she had perfect hearing.

"My house is like two blocks away, I get bored," she shrugged, and then looked away and into the ocean again. "Plus, I swim a lot. I didn't know you surfed."

It took me a while to get my voice to work again - as corny as it sounded Aria looked fucking beautiful sitting up there.

"I - yeah, I do. I have since I was a kid," I said dumbly.

"You're good, I always wanted to learn how to surf… but I never lived near the sea before," she said, smiling slightly. Even that smile was enough to make my heartbeat accelerate like a motherfucker. I was glad she was that far away.

Actually no, scratch that. The closer I could have her, the better.

"Maybe I'll teach you sometime," I said, trying to sound cool. She nodded, and then looked back.

"Maybe, yeah. I've got to go, I'm missing dinner. I'll see you tomorrow though," she stood up quickly, and I realised she'd just waited this long so she could speak to me - she was at least fifteen minutes late, since Nessie always served dinner at 6pm.

I knew that because I had dinner over at the Black's house a lot this Summer, before Aria came down.

"Yeah, tomorrow. Bye," I waved, and then she ran. She was faster than I'd thought, so I didn't get to see her for much longer.

Guess I really should start surfing more often.


	4. Chapter 4: Awkwardly Friendly

**A/N:** Hi. First of all, I'm sorry this is such a long chapter. It was just really hard to break it down anywhere so I just thought I'd post it and whatever. I'm sorry if there are still any mistakes, since I have been doing mostly writing and no editing, and I've also been mega busy. Let me know if you have any questions, suggestions or whatever and I'll be more than happy to help. Anyways, hope you review (I love reviews, did I ever tell you guys that?) and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 - Awkwardly Friendly

* * *

**ARIA POV**

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad!" I laughed even harder as Callie finally swerved the car into the school's parking lot.

"Oh it was. You have no idea how disgusting that guy was - I don't even want to think about it, ew." Callie actually shivered, and I had to laugh again. She'd gone on a date with this guy called Carter from our year and needless to say, it'd gone bad.

When she told Carol and Alec they'd both laughed just as hard as I had, and we spent the whole morning in the car discussing how kissing him would've been like just to annoy Callie. She was not impressed.

By the time first lesson came I was in a great mood, especially as my sister would finally be coming today. This was the longest I'd ever gone without seeing her, and I didn't like it.

"Aria, there you are!" Shauni looked happy to see me, and even though I had to walk past a glaring Emmie, I was smiling. "You got a date for the dance yet?" she asked excitedly, and I shook my head.

The dance wasn't till December, but it seemed to be all everyone could talk about. I wasn't too bothered - there was even a chance I might not be able to attend since I would be going on a ski trip with my family to Canada and the dates hadn't been booked yet. It was a family tradition to spend one Christmas at home, and then the next year we would spend it travelling. I loved to go skiing, and was actually quite excited.

"I'm not even sure I'm going. If I do I'll probably go with the girls, or get my sister to come down and go with her."

"No, no, no. That's not acceptable. If you can't get a date there's no hope for me, you _need_ one!" she exclaimed, and I laughed at how ridiculous that sounded.

"Oh please Shauni," I rolled my eyes "if I get a date it'll be a bloody miracle," I said, though I was almost sure Josh wouldn't say no if I asked.

Not that I would ever ask.

"What about Lape?" she asked seriously, and I pulled a face that must've made it clear how that would so not be happening. She giggled.

"Who are you planning on taking?" I asked curiously, placing my bag down beside me.

"I don't know," she shrugged, and went into thoughtful mode.

"I'll hook you up with my brother," I said, winking as I set my notebook on the desk. She actually looked shocked.

"Leo Black? Are you kidding? I wouldn't be able to say a word all night! I'd be so overwhelmed!"

"What? You obviously don't know him," I said, shaking my head like I did to all of my brother's misguided girlfriends. "But I'm definitely hooking you up now, you'll see - though I should warn you, he's the biggest player and -"

"A night on Leo Black's arm will last me a lifetime baby, I don't even care how much of a player he is," she exclaimed, sighing dreamily.

I felt so sorry for the poor souls who acted like this just because my brother was remotely good-looking. They had no idea how foolish and wrong they were.

Anyways, I still wasn't sure who I'd be going with. I'd thought I'd just go with Callie and Carol, but I didn't know if they had other plans.

Joshua Uley walked in shortly after. Man, I swear he'd gotten even hotter. He was only wearing a t-shirt which managed to make every single muscle in his torso easily visible, and I stared.

He smiled at me as soon as he saw me looking. It was the most dazzling smile that I couldn't resist responding to, even if I _was_ still avoiding him. How was I meant to ever have the guts to talk to him when he looked like a freaking underwear model?

God, even his teeth were unbelievably _fucking _attractive.

He slowly sat down next to Emmie, moving his seat so he wasn't remotely close to her. But then I saw her place her arm on his leg, and even though he shook it off almost straightaway I could feel the smugness radiating off her.

So she wanted to play?

_Fine_, we could play.

* * *

**JOSHUA POV**

You know when you walk into a room, look at someone and immediately it makes your day a whole lot better?

That happened.

Especially when she smiled - it was a beautiful smile which left small, cute dimples on both of her pretty cheeks. I just wanted to go right up to her and kiss that smile off her face.

But I couldn't do that.

Instead, all I could do was smile back and then sit next to my crazy ex-girlfriend who placed a hand on my leg just to piss me off.

I didn't want Aria to have to see that, at all, but I couldn't exactly beat the girl up or scream at her in lesson could I?

I didn't know when Emmeline was planning on getting the point that I simply didn't want to be with her anymore. I was starting to believe it would never happen.

I was surprised to actually find Aria didn't rush out the room when the lesson ended like always, but she didn't speak to me either. Emmie might have been to blame for that though, since she was glaring at her hatefully.

"If you have any respect for me, you'll stop. She's my imprint, and I'm never going to be yours," I whispered to Emmie, and then grabbed my bag and exited the room. I was so sick of her. She wanted to annoy me? Fine, but I would not let her hurt Aria in anyway.

"You were mine before you were hers," Emmie said from behind me, struggling to keep up. A few people around us noticed, but I didn't care.

"I was never yours, I was _fifteen!_ And now, I will always be hers. So just give up already!" I said, emphasizing every word, and then turned back away and walked on. I didn't see Leo standing there until I was already about to turn and head out to phase. I was beyond angry.

Leo didn't say anything, just shrugged as if to say it had to be done. He knew I'd never want to hurt Emmie… but damn, the girl needed a reality check.

I missed the whole of next lesson, but I didn't want to miss third period since I always had it with Aria - even if we didn't sit anywhere near each other.

When I walked back in after having just sat outside for a few minutes instead of phasing, I was beyond surprised to find _her_ standing outside of our lesson, looking around for someone.

"There you are!" Aria said as she saw me, and then I noticed she was holding a piece of paper. "Your brother told me to give you this… he said it's quite important."

"Levi?" I asked, taking the paper from her hands worriedly, though kind of shocked she was speaking to me.

"No, Ryan I think…" she answered, waiting to see my reaction.

The paper just read '_Happy I got her to talk to you? No thanks necessary. P.s. I have an imprint now too. A hot babysitter imprint - even if she is technically a forensic evidence specialist now.'_

"He said he tried to text you, but you weren't answering and he really wanted to tell you something -"

"He imprinted on my old babysitter," I told her, knowing she was curious. "That's what he wanted to tell me. I told him he would, like a gazillion years ago, and I was right," I smiled proudly at her, and was quite glad to see her smiling back.

"At what age did she babysit you? Ryan's only what - three, four years older than you?" she asked nicely with a curious smile.

"Yeah, she's three years older than him and seven more than me. She's our next door neighbour," I told her, and was surprised she hadn't run away yet.

"Cougar alert," Aria joked, and I chuckled once before looking at the clock.

"Let's go, we're late," I said, opening the door and letting her in first.

* * *

**ARIA POV**

The end of the school day couldn't come soon enough, and I was glad I had last lesson with Leo so we could go home and see Allie straight away.

Though of course, she was _always_ a step ahead.

"Going somewhere?" I heard her voice from the front entrance of the school, where she was hidden from our view behind one of the many small, decorative trees.

"Allie!" I screamed and ran to hug her, grinning. She smelled like roses and her usual shampoo - it was the most comforting smell ever.

"Aria!" she screamed back, her voice sounded so alike mine it startled me for a second. It'd only been a few weeks, but man it felt like months! "Ugh, what's Leo wearing?" she complained, knowing full well he'd hear.

Leo groaned before hugging her too, but quickly so she wouldn't 'cramp his style'. Allie looked beautiful like always, with her dark brown hair in a neat up-do and her face holding just the right amount of make up to make her striking features stand out.

"Hey, I think I see a little face on your make-up," Leo said in a serious tone, making Allie glare at him. Callie was behind us then, and she smiled at Allie.

"There really are two of you! I was beginning to get suspicious," she said, hugging Allie excitedly. Allie laughed and then smiled at both Carol and Nay, who were smiling back.

I still couldn't believe she was here.

"God, you'd think it's been years since you seen me! Stop being so silly Ari," she pointed a finger at my head, telling me she could read it and probably slightly confusing Nay.

I just giggled.

"Let's go home before mum spontaneously combusts from how much she misses me shall we?" Allie said, and Leo scoffed. "What? It's pretty obvious I'm the favourite child."

Leo laughed sarcastically at that, and she hit him across the head before we all started heading to the parking lot where Allie's baby blue car was parked.

I'd missed her car too - we all had the same model in different colours, so we'd named hers Tinky Winky, whilst mine was Dipsy (it was green) and Leo's car was called Po. Alice had Lala, though hers was a Porsche. Childish, but we should be allowed to act our real age sometimes right?

"So, where's Mr Uley on this fine evening? I wanted to have a word."

"Oh not you too," I said whilst I got in her car, and Leo climbed in the back against his will. "I swear that boy has had 'words' with everyone from my family and we've barely even spoken," I shook my head, and Allie laughed.

"Classic Cullen-Black attitude. If he wants to join the fam' he has to get used to it," she said with a smile, her green eyes squinting at the slightly dull sun. "But do tell; are you happy with this whole thing or do you want me and Leo to beat him up so much he won't remember a thing and the imprint will be taken back? 'Cause we can, ya know," she nodded excitedly like a little girl, almost crashing into one of the cars in the parking lot as she reversed.

"I'm not sure just yet, but I'll keep the offer in mind babycakes," I answered, and she winked. We always called each other babycakes… I think it was because of the song, but we'd been doing it forever so I couldn't say for sure.

"What about you, broken many hearts?" she asked Leo, who shrugged and blushed guiltily. "Ah, some things never change," she smiled, and Leo winked as he chuckled.

"And you? Any changes with Brainy Brian?" I asked, meaning the hot senior guy my sister had fancied for ages but was currently friend-zoned by since he had a girlfriend.

"No. That boy is as stupid as a potato," she rolled her eyes "I'm obviously better than Bimbo, he's just not realised it yet."

'Bimbo' is what we called his very stupid, very blonde girlfriend.

The rest of the way home was spent catching up, though we hadn't missed much. We practically spoke everyday anyway, and I'd talk to her about Josh later, when we were alone and didn't have his noisy best friend who shared a mind with him in the car.

Mum and dad were both super happy to see Allie, and so were Grandpa Billy and Grandpa Charlie, who was also over, though I had no idea where Sue was. We all had a massive dinner (dad and Leo ate most of it) and then ended up playing monopoly whilst Grandpa Billy and Grandpa Charlie watched the game with dad.

The game ended when Leo decided mum was cheating, and she was, and walked away in a strop. But after that we all went upstairs to relax. Leo ditched us for his PS3 soon after, which left me and Allie alone together.

I told her about seeing Josh at the beach, and how he was at school. She listened intently, making me laugh with her silly comments.

Then she told me about the guy she liked, Brian, and how they'd been hanging out a lot more until bimbo decided to stop him from hanging out with her. They still hung out secretly, but she had never felt more friend zoned in her life.

"Overall, I think I win. Your love life sucks more," I stated, and she giggled.

"True words. Even that Lape guy you met… God he sounds like an idiot. I definitely wouldn't think he would've turned out like that," she shivered to prove a point, and we ended up getting hungry and going to make pancakes. Dad stole about half of them, and Leo came down and tried to take some too. It did not end well for him, that's all I'm saying.

Overall, it was not a bad night.

* * *

**JOSHUA POV**

"Levi, hurry the fuck up!" I screamed at my brother, who was still finishing getting ready even though I wanted to be there already.

"I'm coming for god sake!" he screamed back, practically zooming down the stairs.

Mum, dad, Levi and I got in the car to drive to the party ten minutes after I'd originally planned to. I really just wanted to go hang with Aria.

When we got there the place was packed with a few familiar and a few strange faces, and the house was covered in bright, coloured lights on the outside. I'd been to the house before, even helped them move in this Summer, but I'd never seen it look so fancy.

The whole pack seemed to be here too - even the former wolves. Michael Falcon, Carol's dad, was standing with Jacob and Paul, whilst Gage was sat next to his pregnant wife Haley, who was a former pack member, in one of the sofas. My cousin Claire was pregnant too, and I could tell by Quil's and Gage's bored expressions that the women were probably discussing babies.

Nessie came to the door to greet us almost instantly, and she seemed to be having a great time already.

"Emily! Sam! It's been a while!" Nessie exclaimed, hugging both my parents excitedly. She was wearing a light purple dress, and she didn't really look any older than eighteen. I also couldn't help but notice she had the exact same nose and lips as Aria.

"Happy birthday!" mum said, handing her a pink package I didn't even realise she'd been carrying.

"You shouldn't have! Thank you," she said, smiling at all of us as she opened the present. It was a scarf and some sort of perfume/cream set which I could smell from here. It was peach.

I did a double take when I looked into the kitchen, since I saw someone who looked just like Aria.

Of course, Allie. I could never mistake the two - Allie's hair was shorter and slightly darker, but they still had the same brilliant green eyes and tiny features which I loved so much on Aria's face.

And there was something else missing too - the connection that I felt with Aria wasn't there. No pull.

Allie caught my eye and smiled, and I waved stupidly.

"Joshua Uley," she said as she headed towards me, and I nodded stupidly. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too. I like the new hairstyle," I said, and she thanked me before she saw someone else she recognized and quickly moved away with a very surprised look on her face. Probably someone she wasn't expecting...

I made my way into the living room, but Aria wasn't here.

However, the food was and I didn't want to pass the opportunity up. Everything looked so delicious.

"Leave some for the rest of us," Callie joked, suddenly standing beside me with a plate of her own. It was weird to see her wearing a dress and actually looking really girly.

"No promises," I said chuckling and pushing her out of the way.

Callie and I sat down together, knowing full well it was useless trying to find anyone now since everyone was arriving and moving around. So we just sat in the corner and ate instead, talking about what people were wearing.

"You two are such gossip queens," Leo said as he walked towards us, smelling of barbecue. The sun seemed to be about to settle and a lot of the people were coming inside - La Push weather wasn't pleasant, especially at night.

He asked me to help him clear it all up, and I went of course. I ended up smelling of smoke and barbecue too, but at least I got first serve on the chicken.

When I went back to get some more food _she _was standing there, looking at everything indecisively.

I decided now was my chance.

"I'd go for the shrimp," I said, startling her.

"Oh I can't, I've already had loads of it." she said, shaking her head and smiling. She was looking more amazing than ever tonight, if that was even possible. Her hair was mostly wavy and the sides were up, which made her beautiful face easier to see. Her green eyes were coated with mascara, so they stood out against her lightly tanned skin even more.

"As long as you don't have the caviar… that thing is disgusting," I said, shaking my head. She scrunched her nose adorably, and stepped away from it.

"It costs too much for my liking," she added, and I chuckled once again. "So what do you think of the party?" she asked, and I was glad to find she wasn't running.

"It all looks really pretty. Fancier than any party I've ever been to I think, but real nice," I said truthfully. To be fair, as long as I was with her I didn't really care where I was.

The way she was looking at me told me I'd said the right thing, so I just stared back. Of course, she removed her gaze far too soon. But she didn't run, and that was always a good sign.

"You should see the ones my aunt Alice throws… though the food here is better. Have you seen the cake zone yet?" she asked, and I looked up at her questioningly. "Yes, there is a cake zone. C'mon!" I followed her immediately, not entirely sure whether I was more excited about being with her _or_ seeing the cakes.

Don't judge. Renesmee's cooking really is amazing.

She took me to the kitchen, but instead of stopping she went straight through to another room I had never noticed. It was big and spacey, with all types of food spread around everywhere. And when I looked at the whole right wall… It blew my mind.

Cakes of every colour which smelled absolutely divine and probably tasted divine too stood on top of a big, portable table. I guessed this was their cooking room, since Nessie cooked professionally at a restaurant and also a bakery after all.

"Beautiful right?" she asked jokingly, but when I looked at her I couldn't resist the urge to smile.

"Right," I nodded, still torn between her and the cakes. "When can we eat them?"

"After most of the main food course is gone - but I'll let you take one. Watch the size though, not too noticeable," she said with a quick smile, also getting closer and taking one that smelled a lot like vanilla and... banana?

I decided to go for one of the chocolate ones hidden behind the main birthday cake.

"Guess who cooked the ones you're eating? And no, it wasn't me," Aria asked, taking a small bite of her cupcake.

"Uh, your mum?" I asked, and she shook her head with a strange smile. "Allie?" she shook her head again. "Your dad, or Billy?" she shook her head again, and I shrugged.

"Leo," she said, and I gasped. No way!

"He's one hell of a baker, trust me. You should try his red velvet cake… its fucking amazing."

I found it all hard to believe, but I knew she wasn't lying. I was also amused by the fact that I'd actually heard hew swear for the first time. It was hot.

"I understand why he'd hide it actually… I would bully him into cooking for me. But seriously, these are awesome."

Leo definitely inherited Nessie's cooking skills.

Aria didn't reply, and after she finished her cupcake (I'd already chugged mine down before she'd even taken a second bite) we made our way back to the living room.

It was packed with people I had seen occasionally, but didn't know all of them. Emmie's parents were here, and her mum was staring daggers at us whilst her dad, Collin, just waved.

Humph, never liked that woman anyway.

"Aria!" Leo screamed from behind us, apparently running away from something. He ran towards us so fast, he ended up bumping into Aria and almost making her fall. I held her arm to steady her, but dropped it straight away.

The electricity… I'd never thought it was actually real. But when I touched her, I felt something I'd never felt before.

"What?" she appeared to be annoyed at Leo, looking at him impatiently. Her heartbeat was racing - faster than even mine. That reaction made me want to blush too.

"I came to warn you that your stalker is here," he said with an annoyed expression, "and he's brought two bunches of flowers. One's for mum, so the other is yours... Seriously doubt it's for Allie." Leo said with a strange look in my direction, and I narrowed my eyes.

What stalker? And why was he bringing her flowers?

Actually, why was he still fucking _alive_?

I looked at Aria, whose face looked scared for a short second before she composed it. Her gaze caught mine and she looked away.

"Who invited him?" Aria looked annoyed, frowning slightly.

"Well, mum invited his sister who lives in Seattle - so he must have tagged along," Leo didn't look like he cared anymore, especially since he was eating something he'd just taken out of his pocket.

"Oh for god sake, I thought I'd finally gotten rid of him," she complained, and I just narrowed my eyes.

"Who is it?" I asked, trying not to sound too curious but fuming inside. I don't know why - but the fact that Aria had a stalker did not appeal to me at all. I'd thought Lape was the worst of it… maybe I was wrong.

"It's - it's this half-vampire who met my mother years ago… the one that practically saved her from the Volturi. He's like 200, its gross." she said with a shrug, her heartbeat racing, "Just wait 'till my dad sees him."

I could tell she was uncomfortable, shifting and looking towards the door.

"Wanna go outside?" I asked, and she looked at me for a long moment before nodding and taking off in a hurry.

As soon as we were past the glass doors she kept on walking until she reached a little green shed, and then she quickly sat down on the floor and leaned against it. I realised this spot was hidden from the view of almost everyone.

"Sorry about this," she whispered, and I raised my eyebrows "I just really don't like that guy, at all."

I frowned at that, and then sat down beside her. If she didn't like him - well, that made two of us.

"He sounds creepy. How come he's your stalker though?" I whispered back, doing my best to keep calm even though I was not only angry about that stupid guy but also nervous to be alone with her.

"He used to like my mum, and when he came over last Summer he 'fell in love'" she made little speech marks in the air, shaking her head disdainfully, "with me and my sister."

I started to laugh. What? Was this guy high?

"Oh, and then Allie called him a bunch of profanities and told dad… I'm not sure what my dad did, but Nahuel's name was never spoken again," she said with a shrug and my favourite smile - the one which left cute dimples on her cheeks.

"So he 'falls in love'" I made speech marks too, "with your mum and also your sister…"

"And my grandma too," she interrupted with a very serious voice, and I looked at her to see if she was serious. "I am not kidding, I swear," she promised, and then started to laugh. I laughed too, actually feeling like an idiot for being jealous of this guy.

She kept on laughing and looking at me with amusement. Her laughter sounded more little giggling. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

When the laughter died down a bit I asked her if he had any disabilities, and she started to laugh again.

"Aria?" someone's voice said in the dark, behind me. I turned to find Lape, Jared's son and my ex-best friend standing there.

"Lape, hi," she said uneasily, looking at me. I didn't even attempt to hide my anger, and instead just pursed my lips.

"What's up?" he asked her, and my blood started to boil. What did this guy want _now_?

"Uh, just talking to Josh," was all she answered, and I was glad. But after knowing Lape this long I knew he wouldn't drop it until he pissed me off.

"Oh, cool. Want to come inside?" he asked, and I turned my face away to keep from gasping out loud. Aria saw my face though, and sighed.

"Nah, I'll hang out here for a little while," she said dismissively. Lape, being the son of a bitch he is, didn't get the point.

"Okay, so what are you talking about?"

"You have got to be kidding me! How long does it take you to take a _fucking_ hint?" I was looking straight at him and quickly getting tired of holding back. There was no way I'd -

'_Calm down.' _the voice in my head was so familiar and so clear that I jumped slightly. And then I felt Aria's hand on my arm, just above my elbow. And it all made sense - Aria could use touch to talk to you and… uh, read your mind. '_I'm not reading anything, don't worry.'_

And she took her hand off immediately, not even looking at me. I saw her blush though, and I'm pretty sure she might have.

I didn't care, but I found myself blushing too.

"I didn't think I was talking to you!" Lape practically growled, but I did my best to ignore my 'wolf side', which was screaming at me to just beat the shit out of him. However, if he didn't go away soon I would probably just end up giving in.

"Please Lape, I'll see you inside later okay?" Aria said quietly, still looking up at him with a stern face.

"Aria, I seriously don't think you should get involved with this guy - take it from me, I'd know," he spat in front of me.

And that was it. I lost it.

I stood up and started heading towards him, and then I shoved him.

He immediately phased, even though I was practically on top of him. His phase ripped my shirt and scratched my arm. It caused me to lose it too, and I was on four legs in the next second.

Then we were fighting. The wolf had totally taken over, and all I could think of was the best way to hurt him.

"Stop, please!" Aria's words were the only sound apart from my own thoughts that I could hear, and when I looked back she was standing so close to us that I immediately moved to protect her. Lape took this opportunity to rake his claws on my back, making me cry out in pain before I turned back and bit his shoulder.

"Josh, please!" she said again, this time her voice was pleading and she was getting closer.

I stopped and stood in front of her, looking straight into Lape's eyes and growling_._

"_Aria is scared, it's enough," _I screamed at Lape in my head, feeling her panic in me.

He didn't seem to care, he just wanted to attack. It took all I had not to attack him too, but I knew I had to stop.

"_I said stop!" _this time I used my Alpha voice, something I had only ever done a couple of times. It worked though, since Lape was already lying on the floor, motionless.

"_You'll pay for this. Fight you pussy!" _he taunted.

"_Just go back home and don't come back here tonight, understood? I'll deal with you later," _I said threateningly, knowing that he'd have no choice but to follow my orders.

Fuck. Why couldn't this guy just leave me alone? I was angry, but more worried that Aria was hurt… or scared.

I turned around to face her, and she was frozen on the spot. Her green eyes were looking right into mine, and I suddenly felt awful. I wanted to phase back, but - well, I'd be naked.

I shouldn't have snapped like that. I didn't want her to hate me… we'd only just started getting along.

"There are some shorts in the shed, I'll get them," she whispered into the night, taking her eyes away from mine. It was so silent that I could hear her heartbeat, her every breath.

She came back out with the shorts and then turned around, waiting. I put them on as quickly as I could; staining them with the blood from the deep scratches Lape had left on my arm and back.

When she turned around she gasped, looking at me.

"You're bleeding," her voice was trembling, but she walked straight up to me.

"It'll just take a couple more minutes. I've had worse," I shrugged, but she shook her head.

"Just come upstairs, you should at least clean the wounds," she said, and then looked up at one of the windows.

I couldn't bring myself to say no, since she looked really worried and I knew it'd make her feel better to not have to see the blood.

But I wasn't expecting her to just jump up to the ledge of the first roof and through a window. I knew she was a half-vampire, but it suddenly seemed a lot more real. She was just standing at the window waiting for me.

I followed after in one bound, and found myself in a modern black and white room which had clothes scattered everywhere. It had a really nice wallpaper and a fluffy black carpet, as well as a massive mirror which seemed to be the door to the closet.

She led me through a door right beside the window which showed a tiny bathroom, and then gave me one of the tiny pink towels she'd just taken from a small cabinet.

I couldn't help but think how nice this whole room was - no doubt it was hers.

She didn't go anywhere, just sat on the edge of the big bathtub and looked at me as I cleaned the blood of my skin, though the scratches had already gone. I was sure Lape was worse - especially after that bite.

"I'm sorry," I said, since the silence was getting to me and I was starting to freak out. "I just flipped. I tried to stop but he was getting closer and closer to you and -"

"I know, I heard most of it," she said quietly, sighing. She must've seen my confused expression, because she went on to explain. "When I'm really nervous or panicked or whatever, I can extend my power just a little bit. And yes I know you're thinking that's Allie's gift - but I can't go nowhere near as long as she can, and she can't search the mind like I can."

"So you can't hear me now?" I asked, seriously hoping she couldn't. It was intimidating enough to have to talk to her - having her knowing my every embarrassing thought would definitely make it worse.

She shook her head, and stood up. "I'd have to try really, _really _hard. I really do mostly touching, and even that I usually have turned off."

I didn't say anything else, just taking it all in. It sounded brilliant to me - imagine being able to see into a person's mind… just see whatever you want, and turn it off when you please. She was amazing.

She just stood for a second, and I actually just stared at her legs. She had really nice legs.

"Why does he hate you so much?" she asked, her voice unsure. She was already in her room, and I walked in there before I answered, since the scratches were mostly gone. She was inside the closet, so I just leaned against the wall. From what I could see her closet was massive and full of clothes and shoes.

"Emmie. She was his girlfriend, and I sort of… you know, stole her. It was three years ago, we were like thirteen or fourteen. That's where it all started off, but then - well, we became enemies and fought about everything and everyone. Kid's stuff really. It just got worse and worse through the years," I said, wanting to be honest. I didn't want to have to tell her more about Emmie though.

She didn't answer, but she did come out of the closet holding a big green t-shirt which must've been Leo's or Jacob's, but it smelled like her. She passed it to me.

"He's… troubled," she said as she placed the t-shirt in my hands, sighing again.

"What do you mean?" I whispered, and she looked up at me with sad eyes.

"He's like… sad? He's just… I feel bad for him. And I don't usually do this, but I think - I think he might miss you. I don't understand fully, since I wasn't in his mind for long and I don't want to intrude or anything, but - it's why _I'm_ nice to him," she admitted, looking flushed.

I had to admit, I've hated Lape for so long that I just didn't see how he could miss me. But looking into her eyes and her flushed cheeks, I knew she was telling the truth.

"I can try to be nicer, but he -" I stopped myself, since I couldn't say what I really wanted to say, "he needs to stop being such a dick."

She narrowed her pretty eyes quickly, and then giggled once.

"As long as you try. You're lucky no one saw that fight you know, you could be in serious trouble," she said, suddenly looking a lot more at ease.

I shrugged, and then looked down at my bare chest.

"I don't think I can go into the party looking like this, to be totally honest," I told her, as I put the green t-shirt she offered me on. I was surprised to find her blushing, and then she looked away.

"No, it would look quite odd. You can borrow something from Leo if you'd like?" she said, sitting down on the bed and crossing her legs.

To be honest, I'd rather wear the big t-shirt with her smell, but saying that would be creepy.

"How long till the end of the party?" I asked, not sure if it was worth it.

"Cake's about to be served I reckon."

"Yeah, borrowing from Leo it is then," we both laughed, and then she pointed me out of the door and into the room right on her left. I'd been in Leo's room before.

"I'll see you downstairs," she said with a quick dimply, shy smile and then walked back into her room, leaving me alone.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry it was so long. Next chapter will have some actual action, which I think you guys will like! Hope you enjoyed it anyways. Review? :) _


	5. Chapter 5: Stalker

**A/N: **I don't have anything to say apart from I hope you enjoy and if you need any guidance with the characters there is a family tree on my profile (near the bottom). Thanks for reading and uh, don't forget to leave a review. :)

* * *

Chapter 5 - Stalker

* * *

**ARIA POV**

Oh my god.

He was going to drive me crazy.

How had the night gone from good to bad to great to awful and now to amazing?

I couldn't get the sight of him half-naked out of my mind. He was incredibly muscled, with ridiculously appealing light russet skin. Damn, he looked good standing half-naked in my room. He should do that more often.

He was funny, handsome and smart and at the same time he was so masculine and mysterious and adorable. And the way he thought of me, even though I'd only caught a glimpse of it was so, so sweet. He was just perfect.

And it was driving me insane.

After rearranging my hair and make-up quickly, I made my way downstairs to rejoin the party. The first people I saw were Emily and Kim, who I only recognized because I had very good supernatural memory. My aunt Rachel was with them, and she smiled and motioned me forward when she was me looking.

"I'm sure you guys remember my niece Aria?" she said just as I reached her side, and they both nodded.

"How could we forget?" Kim said nicely, smiling. I didn't know whether she knew about Lape yet or not, but it didn't look like it. Emily was just smiling, but I was a bit scared of her. "How's school going, you fitting in well?"

"Yeah, it's good. I love it there actually."

"Made many friends?" this time it was Emily who asked, but she just looked curious.

"Yeah, quite a few of them."

"I also heard you made a few enemies…" Emily said knowingly, and I blushed and closed my eyes in mock shame. She laughed, making me feel a lot better.

"Oh the cake is being served!" Aunt Rachel suddenly exclaimed with wide eyes, smiling brightly towards the kitchen. "Let's go, quickly!"

Kim and Emily followed Aunt Rachel immediately, laughing lightly. Usually, I'd join them... but my stomach was still feeling pretty wild after my encounter with Josh.

"Aria, give me a hand will you?" dad said, holding a table in each of his hands. It must've looked really weird to the humans.

I helped him carry the mostly empty tables outside so that people would have more space in the living room, since it was too cold for people to stay outside. Dad still looked like he was in his twenties, maybe early thirties. Of course, to anyone who asked Leo and I were Renesmee's half brother and sister, and both her and Jacob had taken us in and raised us after our mum died when we were 6. She was meant to be 31, but she could still pass for a teenager. My dad could too, but he could also easily pass for a young-looking middle aged man.

I hated having to act like they weren't my parents in front of humans. My parents did too, but it was practically impossible for such a young couple to have 17 year old triplets.

When I got to the kitchen Josh was already there, laughing with Leo at something I must've missed. Naturally, he looked over almost immediately and smiled, making my heart freeze.

We all sang happy birthday to mum, and Leo got the honour of first slice - which of course made Allie jealous and everyone laugh.

After that everything went back to normal, and someone even decided to crank up the music which made people start dancing. Ugh, I detested dancing.

I was dragged into it by Callie, but I managed to run away and sneak upstairs so I could change shoes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Leo said just as I was about to climb the first stair. He was alone.

"Uh, to get rid of these heels and probably hang up there for a while. Problem?"

"Hell yeah, come dance!" he said, but I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want to," I shook my head. "But you should totally go for it."

"Why not? C'mon Ari," he grabbed my arm and yanked me with him. What is it with people and yanking me places?

"Leo, you're such an idiot. I don't wanna dance, ask Allie or mum or anyone else, please," I begged, laughing and sulking simultaneously.

"No, we must dance the brother and sister dance," that made me laugh, but I shook my head, "and I have no idea where the hell Allie is, you seen her?" he asked, curious.

I shook my head, and he looked suspicious.

"She was there for the cake," I pointed out, not even attempting to dance. Callie spotted me and gave me evils for deserting her.

"Yeah, but she hasn't been dancing and we both know Allison _always_ dances," he pointed out, and I deliberated for a second.

"Maybe she has a secret boyfriend," I said jokingly, but he looked at me as if I knew something.

I started laughing, and then attempted to dance a little more but sneaked away when Leo went to speak to Callie and Carol.

This time I made it all the way to my bedroom, and took off the ridiculously high heels I had on. Don't get me wrong; I love heels. But it just seems silly to be wearing them at home.

I was just about to walk in the closet when I heard something in my bathroom. The music coming from downstairs was so loud that I hadn't heard it at first.

As I moved to look in there, someone came walking out.

Nahuel.

* * *

**JOSHUA POV**

What was this feeling?

It was uncomfortable, and it made my stomach hurt. At first I'd thought it was just because I'd eaten too much cake, but now… well, wolves didn't get indigestion. I'd eaten way more than this before and never even felt a thing.

And the worst part is I couldn't find Aria. My mind was assuming the worst, and I didn't like it. I tried asking Leo, but he'd just shrugged and looked strangely annoyed. I couldn't find Allie anywhere either, and Renesmee had said she didn't know.

The feeling got worse after a couple of minutes, and I felt it tugging desperately like it had done those first couple of days after I'd imprinted. It was a bit worse actually... like it was literally pulling me to her instead of just slightly tugging.

So I decided to follow my instincts and go upstairs. I was just going to check if Aria was in her room or maybe Allie's. I needed to set my mind at rest.

When I got close I heard someone's voice, and felt Aria in there. She was talking to someone in her room.

"But what do you want?" Aria's voice was loud, almost as if she wanted everyone to hear her.

"To see you of course, my beautiful Aria. It's been so long."

That was a man's voice. A man's voice I had never heard before. What was a man doing in her room, with her?

I felt pure hate and jealousy flood through me.

"I've told you to not call me beautiful, I don't like it." Aria said loudly again, and I was about to burst in the room when I felt someone hold me back.

'_He's got a gun,' _I heard Allie's voice only in my head, even though she was staring at me. A gun? Aria was in there with a gun?

Allie's eyes were wide with fear, and she nodded her head whilst holding my shoulder tightly.

And suddenly I was on full-body panic. Aria was in danger.

'_My dad is on the way. We just have to be careful in case he shoots her - it probably won't go through her skin, but it's not like we've ever tested it,' _Allie's voice was calmer now, even though she looked absolutely terrified.

I forced myself to stay still and not run to Aria. That could put her in more danger. It was taking all I had not to break the door open and just go in there, rip the motherfucker's head off and set him on fire. Why was he doing this?

"…why did you bring a gun?" Aria's voice was lower this time, though she seemed to be breathing hard. I just wanted to go in there and take her place. A bullet wouldn't kill _me_, not that I'd care if it did as long as Aria was safe.

"Oh, your dad can be a bit of a silly old man sometimes. Overprotective I guess. It's cute, but obviously I couldn't just have come unprepared," he said in a horrible voice, as if what he'd just done was totally normal. I wanted to rip his heart out.

Jacob was already beside me, but I didn't know what was being said between Allie and him.

'_Dad says he's going in and taking Aria, whenever she gives me the go ahead. Just stay put, unless… y'know, he calls for help,' _Allie looked terrified as she nudged her head towards her dad. Jacob was looking at me so I nodded. I really wanted to go in there, but I wasn't going to argue when Aria's life was at stake. Once I knew she was safe I'd be able to go in there and kill him.

"_Go_!" Allie whispered in a hurry, and Jacob ran right in and headed towards the closet where Aria was apparently hiding. I was horrified and scared - not for me, but for _her_. Suddenly the gun started going off, and one of the bullets just managed to dodge Jacob whilst one shot through the closet door, shattering the whole mirror.

When Aria screamed I immediately ran in, not feeling anything but my absolute need for her safety and hatred for the monster with the gun. I dived in for him, and as I felt one of the bullets hit my stomach followed by two to my arm I phased and started to attack.

The anger pulsating in my veins was a better substitute for the horrible despair I'd felt just moments ago. Aria was alive, and I was about to kill the motherfucking son of a bitch who'd tried to hurt her.

I didn't even have time to decide how to act, I just dived at the monster and he landed on the floor as I jumped on him, tearing at his flesh. We wrestled, and I shoved him towards the sink in the bathroom at full speed. Wolf Jacob was there in a flash too, and he bit the monster's torso so hard the colour drained off his face. It was revolting, but I also felt relief flood through me.

It was then that Renesmee ran into the room, quickly followed by my dad and Leo.

Nahuel's heart stopped in the next second. He was dead. Suddenly all I cared about was Aria.

I didn't see her anywhere, but I found I had to or I wouldn't be able to calm down. My brain was erratic, panicked - it needed to see her. _I_ needed to see her. I couldn't think of anything but her. Did she get hurt? Was she safe?

"She's fine, she's here!" Allie said with a trembling voice, answering my thoughts. They were in the hallway, crouched down by the closet. Aria was cradling her knees and crying broken, heart-wrenching sobs. I wanted to see her face.

"_That stupid cunt dick crazy son of a bitch. I told my dad we should have killed him last time!" _Leo's voice in my head was so angry that it really didn't help me to calm down, but I was too focused on Aria's sobbing form.

I wanted to comfort her, to make sure she knew she was okay. My anger was quickly subsiding, but I was still desperate. Her sobs only got worse... even as Allie wrapped her hands around her.

Right then I felt my dad push me back forcefully, his eyes wide open with shock.

"You're bleeding! You got shot!" dad screamed at me, his face enraged and panicked. I had totally forgotten, but now that I looked down I did have a bleeding wound in my stomach. And my arm was stinging.

"Phase back, we need to take it out before it stays in there," Leo said as he shoved a pair of his shorts in my direction. He was putting some on himself.

I did phase back almost instantly, even though I had no idea how I'd managed. Dad tried to look at my bleeding stomach, but I ran back out into the corridor where Aria was as soon as the shorts were on.

I didn't know what to say, but before I even had time to think she looked up at me with tears in her big eyes. And then I was hugging her close to me, every part of me trying to hold her as tightly as possible. I couldn't believe how close I'd come to losing her. If I lost her, I'd lose everything.

She was still crying, but now she was hugging me instead of her knees. She was sobbing in my neck, and I just held her tightly for a long time.

"Uh, we need to get the bullet out _now _Joshua." Jacob's voice was so full of authority, that even though he wasn't my Alpha I pulled away. Aria let me go, but stood up with me.

"You need to fix that," she said, her eyes widening as she looked at my stomach. She removed her trembling hands from my stomach, but I really didn't want her to leave me.

Renesmee grabbed my arm and pulled me back in the room, where she sat me down in Aria's bed. I couldn't help but notice how the whole room was totally trashed - Aria's dresser and desk had been broken, and there was glass everywhere. Even the bed was broken, since it tilted sideways. There was perfume smell everywhere, and I guessed the bottles had all shattered when the dresser fell. I couldn't see it from here, but the bathroom must be just as bad. I felt quite guilty that I'd probably done most of the damage.

It probably wouldn't impress Aria very much.

"Just lean back, I need to take the bullet out _before_ you start healing," Renesmee's voice was soft and comforting, and both my dad and Jacob stood behind her watching and looking pained.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Jacob scrunched his face, and I groaned.

"Now that you just mentioned it, yes," I groaned again, and even screamed when Renesmee cut through my skin. The bullet was only inside the skin, so I could tell it hadn't been able to pierce any organs of anything, but since I'd healed fast the bullet had sort of been sealed in.

I guess I must've been in shock before or something, because this hurt like a bitch now.

"Leo, go make sure everything's okay downstairs. If anyone asks about the crash say Aria's wardrobe fell, or something," Renesmee ordered, and I heard steps outside of the room.

"Didn't they hear the shots?" I asked, surprised. Then I grunted loudly again when she touched the wound, and decided that I'd best not look and just try keeping quiet.

"The wolves did, but Allie told them to stay downstairs. The music is really loud," Nessie seemed like she was in business-like mode, and I leaned my head back whilst she kept working.

The wounds in my arm were only superficial, and were disappearing fast. Dad asked if he should take me to hospital, but I shook my head immediately.

"Dad, they can't do anymore than Renesmee without finding out that I'm not normal," I said, but he was still frowning.

"Joshua William Uley! You got shot!" my mum's voice shrieked from the bedroom door, and then she practically ran towards me. I groaned just as Nessie got up with something in her hand.

"Got the bullet, going to get something my grandfather uses sometimes just to clean the wound and make sure it doesn't scar. Don't move," she explained, leaving me with my parents and Jacob.

"I'm sorry Emily, it all happened so fast. I told him to stay outside, and -" Jacob started, but I interrupted.

"Aria was in danger mum, I didn't want to risk it. And it isn't even deep - it's mostly superficial," mum was still looking down at me as if I was about to die. "And it wasn't your fault Mr. Black," I said to Jacob, who I'd just interrupted.

My mum didn't say anything, just held my hand and buried her face in her hands.

"It's fine Jacob. And you my young man, if you ever get yourself shot again I will kill you, understood?" she said sternly, not at all sarcastic even though that would technically be quite counter-productive.

I just nodded and groaned, letting my head fall back and closing my eyes.

Nessie cleaned the wound and dressed it, then told me to just lie down and rest so that it could heal faster. Everyone left the room soon after, since Nessie had said I needed rest.

I was about to doze off to sleep when I heard the door open and close super fast, and then Aria was standing there.

She wasn't wearing a dress anymore - she had on a pair of jogging trousers and a tank top. Her light brown hair was down and messy. She looked amazing of course, whilst I probably looked like an idiot lying here, sweating bullets. No pun intended.

"You okay?" I asked with concern, and she just looked at me for a long moment before laughing quickly.

"So you're laying there because you just got shot, and you're asking if _I'm_ okay?" she sounded incredulous, and I shrugged. I liked her amused expression.

"I think your mum gave me morphine… so if it makes you feel better, it _could _be the drugs talking." I responded almost immediately, trying to sit up so I could see her a bit better.

"Don't!" she exclaimed, bringing her arms up to steady me and getting much closer. The electricity was there again.

Everything was quiet for a moment after that, whilst she just looked at my stomach. "Does it hurt?" she said in a small voice, not taking her bright eyes from it.

"Not too much... the morphine helps," I answered, and she seemed satisfied. Her green eyes moved slowly up to my face, and then she sighed, staring into my eyes.

"Thank you." she said, and then leaned down to kiss me gently.

The kiss was so quick I barely registered it, and still - it was the best kiss I'd ever shared with anyone.

"You're welcome," I said, trying to smile but finding it impossible with her looking at me like that. I wanted to say something, so she would just stay a little longer, "I'm sorry your room is trashed."

_Great thing to say after she just kissed you idiot_, I thought to myself.

She looked around then, only just seeming to take it in.

"Well, I've been living for almost a month now… maybe it was time for a change," she said, smiling so hard that the dimples in her cheeks appeared again.

It made me smile too, and I moved my hand so it could lie on top of hers. She blushed, and I had a feeling I might've done too.

I would've stayed there forever, but Leo decided to make his entrance then. Aria let go of my hand, but kept it close.

Leo eyed us suspiciously as his features became slightly more menacing.

"You're staying over, so _you're_ sleeping with Allie," he said to me, and then pointed at Aria. "Crazy night eh?"

Aria and I looked at each other, and laughed at how he didn't even know about the fight with Lape yet and he already thought it was crazy.

"Has everyone left?" I asked Leo, and he scratched his head like they did in movies.

"Your parents are still here, as well as my aunt Rachel and uncle Paul. But everyone else, yeah," he answered, leaning against the doorframe.

I had a feeling he wouldn't leave until Aria did. Apparently she felt the same, because after another hopefully reluctant glance towards me she stood up.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to rest," she said, a small smile lightening up her face. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Aria."

"Yeah dude, sleep well. And you know... thanks." Leo said as he closed the door behind him.

In less than two minutes, I was fast asleep and dreaming of soft, pink lips.

* * *

**A/N**: Review. Please.


	6. Chapter 6: Unofficial Date

**A/N: **Hey. I know it took me a while to update - I had to finish up all of my coursework and I also just started this new job so it's been a mad month! However, I am on holiday now so the updates will be way faster! :D

I hope you enjoy this extra-long chapter, and I also would really love it if you left a review.

* * *

Chapter 6 - Unofficial Date 

* * *

**ARIA POV**

I was on a rollercoaster of emotions right now.

Firstly, I was still shocked that someone had tried to kill me last night.

Secondly, the man who'd tried to kill me had been killed in _my _room by my own dad and my imprinter just last night.

Thirdly, and in my opinion most importantly, I had kissed Joshua Uley and he was now in my bed healing from the bullet he'd taken for me.

It was just gone 6am when I got up, but I really couldn't sleep anymore. I couldn't even brush my teeth because my toothbrush was in my own bathroom, so I'd have to go through my bedroom to get it. And I didn't want to wake _him_.

I decided that I'd have to take my chance, as I needed to get my clothes and towels too. I opened the door very quietly, not wanting to disturb him. Josh was still sound asleep, facing away from me. He looked so peaceful that I tried to make as little noise as I possibly could, but the glass scattered on the floor didn't help things in the least.

I picked out some tight jeans that I loved, and one of my favourite flowery tops. After getting underwear, I started walking back to the bathroom when I heard Josh whisper.,

"_Aria ..._" Oops. I turned to look at him apologetically, but before I even said a word I noticed he was still asleep, his breath soft and calm.

Maybe he was dreaming about me…

That thought made me smile.

I washed my hair and got ready in the main bathroom, feeling cleaner and calmer than I had all night. I did my make-up and fixed my hair, all the time thinking about what happened last night. The way Josh had hugged me tightly after he saw me crying, the way he barged in there after me without a fear in the world…

It made my insides turn.

Once I was finished I went in my room so I could put my things away, but I found Josh sat on the bed taking the bandage off his stomach. I kind of felt rude for not knocking, but he looked decent enough.

"What are you doing?" I asked, slightly worried. He ripped the bandage off quickly, and under I . . . was nothing. If you looked really, really close you were just able to make out a tiny scar, but I didn't think it'd be visible to the human eye.

"It's all gone," he said, turning towards me with a small, tired smile.

His dark blue eyes also took my breath away. They were such a contrast to his tanned skin that I always found them slightly mesmerizing.

"I see that. Did you sleep well?" I asked politely, walking to my closet so I could put my stuff away.

"Like a baby actually. You?"

I was suddenly blushing again, finding that my shyness had returned from last night. But could you blame me? Just look at the guy.

"Allie snores, but apart from that it was fine," I said with humour, and I was glad to hear him chuckling. "Want something to eat?" I asked courteously, but he just looked around.

"Yeah, sure. Have you seen my phone anywhere?" he looked around, but I couldn't see it.

"No, where did you last have it?"

"It was in my pocket before I wolfed out… so should be around here," he mumbled, standing up to take a look around.

I saw it immediately.

"Uh, I think I owe you a new phone." I said, pointing at the floor near the bathroom apologetically. There was so much crap on the floor that it was hard to see it, but that was unmistakeably a part of his phone. "I'm so sorry. I'll go out and buy you a new one as soon as the shops are open."

He shook his head, looking at me like I was crazy. "Nah don't worry about it, I'll get myself a new one. That one was old anyways."

I was sure that phone wasn't old, so I rolled my eyes.

"I am getting you a new one tomorrow, but for now you can use mine if you need to call or text anyone," he was going to argue, but something in my expression stopped him. "C'mon, I think there's loads of cakes and desserts left over, and some dinner too - or cereal. Or whatever you want."

I smiled, and he quickly followed me downstairs. I placed the food on the table, and he seemed really excited.

"What are you doing today?" he asked once he sat down, grabbing another mini cupcake excitedly.

"Hunting and then going to start tidying my room I guess."

"Are you going alone? Isn't that dangerous?" he actually seemed concerned, which made me smile.

"I doubt the deer are much of a challenge for me," I tried to joke, but he still seemed worried. "Don't worry; I've gone on my own plenty of times."

He probably wanted to argue, but he smiled instead. I noticed he was wearing the green shirt I'd given him last night - it was one of Leo's old ones that I'd stolen to wear to bed once, and had just never given it back. I loved sleeping in it.

The home phone rang then, and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Aria? Sorry if I'm waking you, I just need to know if Josh is okay and when he's coming home - he's not picking up his cell." _Emily spoke in a rush on the other line, sounding concerned.

"Its fine Emily, he's perfectly healed now. Here, you can talk to him," I said, and passed the phone over to Josh, who was standing so close to me I could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"Hey mum… my phones broke… no - I haven't, but… uh, okay… yeah I'm fine… no, I'll run, I need to stretch," he answered her questions whilst I went back in the kitchen to place things in the dishwasher. "Oh, I'll talk to you about that when I get home . . . okay, bye!" Josh hung up abruptly, and then came to see me in the kitchen.

He was pulling a face. "I've got to go home, mum needs to talk to me. Are you _sure_ you're okay to go hunting on your own?" his voice sounded worried, so I tried to smile reassuringly.

"I'm fine, yeah. Thank you for everything once again… I'll see you at school tomorrow? We can go get you a new phone after?" I said a tad bit nervously, fidgeting with the cloth in my hand.

"You're more than welcome to come with me, but I'm buying my own one," he said with a stern expression, but I just narrowed my eyes. I was not going to let that happen. "Thank you for letting me stay here tonight, tell your parents I said thanks for everything too. I'll see you tomorrow Aria."

I kind of didn't want him to go, but he turned and headed towards the door after giving me just one more of his famous dreamy smiles.

* * *

**JOSH POV**

Yesterday had dragged on, so I was beyond happy to finally be on my way to school. It was an odd feeling - only Aria could ever make me happy about going to school. I had dressed nicer than usual, since I might be going shopping with Aria for a new phone - there was no way I was going to let her spend money on me, but I was hoping she'd still come along.

As I got out of the car I was ambushed by Alec and Callie - they both looked nervous.

"So ... Lape's been telling everyone about your fight over Aria," Callie said point blank, looking quite annoyed herself.

Alec nodded. "He's also been saying that he and Aria were out together last Saturday and that you got jealous because she likes him or something -"

"You serious? Aria was with me all night!" What the fuck did this guy think he was doing talking about Aria?

"Well, since no one saw her that much at all …" Alec whispered, looking pointedly at me.

Callie sighed.

"He's just doing this to annoy you - he wants a rematch. But _you _can't give in to him ok? It'll only cause trouble between you and Aria, which is exactly what he wants and you _can't_ give into it!" she said pointedly

I made an angry sound, feeling my body trembling. How is that this guy always knew which ways to piss me off the most?

"Promise you'll be good?" Callie said, looking at me kindly. She always did that - made sure we all stayed out of trouble. She'd been doing that since we were little.

"I'll try my very hardest. Thanks for the heads up." I said a bit more calmly.

"No problem boss. Looks like Leo and Ari are finally here," Alec said, motioning towards Leo's red car. Aria was laughing as she got out, the dimples that I loved so much easily visible. Her hair was also up in a long ponytail, something I'd never seen before.

Man, I liked it. The images my imagination came up with … damn.

"Morning," Leo said to us, fist bumping me and looking around like he always did.

"Is Allie gone already?" Callie asked her once she got out, and Aria nodded affirmably.

We all walked inside quickly since we were all a bit late. Aria and I walked together to class without saying a word, something which bothered me slightly - though it did give me the chance to look at her.

"Are we going after school?" she asked, a bit of a blush tainting her cheeks. "Shopping, I mean?"

I was smiling before I even answered. "Sure, if you're still free?"

She didn't reply, just nodded. When we made our way inside I was gutted we had to sit in our assigned seats, as it meant I couldn't even look at Aria without making it really obvious by turning around.

Damn it.

Shauni and Aria started talking though, and since I had nothing better to do, I listened.

"Found a date yet?" Shauni asked, startling me slightly. A date?

"Not yet, have you? Still need me to hook you up?" Aria said with humour, and Shauni laughed.

"Actually… I'm going with Nate Jamatso! He just asked me out of nowhere!" Aria gasped and then giggled at Shauni's answer. "Now all we need is to get you someone - not that it should be hard, you're just picky."

Aria laughed nervously at Shauni's comment, and suddenly I realised they must be talking about the Christmas Dance.

Did Aria want to go? Would Aria want to go with_ me_?

"What about Lape? He's very into you from what I hear! Didn't you two go out last Saturday?" Shauni asked, and I felt my heart rate increase.

I swear I was going to kill that bastard.

"What?" Aria's voice sounded confused. "I was at my parent's party on Saturday! I saw Lape there for like 30 seconds! Who told you that?"

"My cousin Dale ... He talks to Lape a lot and he told me that's why Lape blew him off and everything. I was quite surprised I hadn't known, but I just figured you'd made some sort last minute plan," Shauni seemed unsure of her answer, and I heard Aria sigh.

"I really am beginning to dislike that stupid idiot. Who does he think he is?" her tone was angry, and I was half excited that she didn't like him, but angry that Lape was using her to get to me.

The rest of the lesson was pretty quiet, since not even Emmie said anything; she was distracted with her phone all lesson. Mr Barney talked all the way through as we were starting a new subject. I tried to listen, I did ... but my mind was too distracted.

When lesson finished, Aria was standing by the door waiting for me.

"Did you hear that? What has he been saying?" she still sounded annoyed, her frown making her look adorable and scary at the same time.

"Callie and Alec warned me this morning, just before you got here ..." I admitted, walking her to wherever she was going. "He wants a rematch apparently ... I don't even know to be honest."

She stopped in her tracks, her green eyes gazing right into mine. "Please don't unless it's totally unavoidable. He's just being an attention seeking _whore_, and you could both get hurt ok? Just let him talk."

I had to resist the urge to laugh - _'an attention seeking whore'_? I smiled instead, shaking my head so she wouldn't worry as much.

"I swear I'll try ... I'll even have a word with him whenever we're both phased. I'll let it go this time though." I was sure that if he used Aria to get to me again I'd lose it. He wasn't even worthy of saying Aria's name - let alone spread immature shit about her.

Aria seemed to believe me, because she carried on walking. She headed into the English department with me, since we both had a lesson in there.

At lunch, I actually left my usual table and just followed Leo to Callie and Aria's one, where she was already sat at. Spencer and Jimmy both came too, since they'd already sat there with Leo for a while - Spencer had been into Callie for years, but she never gave him the time of day.

Just as I sat down I noticed Lape making his way over, looking smug.

"What does he want?" surprisingly enough, Leo seemed hostile towards him too.

Lape came right up to Aria, whose face was unreadable. "Hey Aria, I was wondering -"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Aria looked furious. I never thought her face could look angry - she was always so happy ... so this was new.

And I loved it.

I just wanted to kiss her right there and then, and show Lape what 'smug' really looked like. Leo went back to his food, sensing that she didn't need him.

"I -" Lape started to say, but Aria huffed.

"Look, I've tried to be nice - but you don't just expect to spread rumours about something which clearly did _not_ happen and then come and talk to me as if we're old friends do you? Because that is just insulting and pathetic. Now please leave." She said this loudly and clearly - everyone around us was watching their exchange.

I was grinning shamelessly. Lape looked towards me once, and then left without another word.

"That was hot," Callie said whilst nodding her head in amusement, and Aria cracked a smile which made me even happier.

"So the wrath of Aria strikes again," Leo added, smiling like he'd actually known it was coming.

Aria blushed.

"Wait, what do you mean _again?_" Caroline asked. I was too busy being amazed to speak.

Aria and Leo looked at each other before laughing, and then Leo cleared his throat. "You wouldn't think it, but Aria is actually pretty badass when she wants to - what was the name of that girl who you punched in sophomore year?"

"Hey, that was self-defence!" she exclaimed instantly, and then blushed a deep red. "And the girl had been making my life hell the whole year," everyone, including myself, laughed.

I had no trouble believing Aria was _'badass'_ like Leo claimed, but I also knew it must be killing her inside to have to be nasty to Lape - she had said so herself two days ago that the guy was just in a bad place.

Luckily, I found that the day went quick after that. Soon it would be just Aria and me heading to ...

I don't know. Wherever she wanted to go - I guess Port Angeles.

We walked together to my car after last lesson, making random comments about last lessons.

"Where we off to? Port Angeles or …?" I said, leaving the decision up to her.

"Port Angeles," she smiled and shrugged, as if she didn't care either.

* * *

**ARIA POV**

I was a nervous wreck.

Everything about him made me nervous. Even his heartbeat.

But there was something in me that didn't want us to remain just friends, and I had to man up and do something about it before I lost my chance. I still couldn't believe that this perfect guy imprinted on me, even if he had already done so much to prove it.

"You okay?" Josh's voice sounded concerned as he stared at me. He always saw right through me.

"Yeah, I'm good," I said with a smile that didn't quite reach my eyes, and then I felt his hand on mine.

My heart fucking stopped.

"Are you sure? Is it because of that whole thing with Lape?" his blue eyes were looking right into mine, and all I could think about was his hand over mine, and how hot his skin felt.

"Huh?" I said stupidly, not remembering what he said for a second. "Oh that. No, he had it coming," I said with a shrug, and he laughed before turning his attention to the road.

Meanwhile, I was having trouble even breathing ... but I tried to act normal.

"He did, I'm glad you stood up to him," his voice was so nice. Everything about him was just so intimidating but so damn hot.

I was glad to have my hand in his, since it somehow soothed me, but I was also worried I'd let my control slip and he'd be able to hear what I'm thinking. That would be disastrous.

He had to remove his hand from mine to start the car and put some music on, and I found myself relaxing quickly. Josh actually started to sing, which made me laugh. He even tried to get me to join in, but there was no way I would be doing that.

"Oh, what did your mum say about the fight between you and Lape?" I asked him, suddenly remembering and interrupting his light singing. He seemed to be in high spirits which I was, of course, happy about. The happier he was the more I found myself relaxing.

"Nothing much, it was his fault. She was mostly mad 'cause I used my Alpha power actually," he said with a shrug, so I just continued to look at him whilst he drove.

His nose was shaped really nicely, and his lips… oh don't even get me started. I was glad he was looking at the road, just so I could stare at his beautiful face as much as I wanted.

When we finally arrived in Port Angeles we decided to hit the Apple store before anything else.

"Which colour do you want?" I said as I scanned the catalogue, quite distracted. He just stood beside me, not saying a word. "Josh?"

"You're not buying me a phone," he said, looking straight into my eyes as if trying to _charm _me into not doing it. I almost lost the ability to speak. I hated when he did that - looked into my eyes as if he could see through them.

Well, I loved it really, but I hated how it made me lose the ability to do much else but stare back. Especially since he was so tall.

"Yes I am. You broke yours getting shot by _my_ creepy stalker. Therefore, I shall buy you a phone," I whispered, since I didn't want people to hear he'd been shot and uh, also, my voice felt kinda' weak.

"I broke my phone doing my duty as a pack member and as I recall, I even broke your furniture in the process. So no way," he said simply, but gulping too.

I simply stared at him, incredulous.

"You saved my life; I'm buying you a phone." I said with a little attitude. "Now, are you going to argue or can we just buy the phone already? The sooner we get out of here, the earlier we can go get some dinner because I'm hungry."

I had sunk low there, not going to lie. I knew that as his imprint, he'd do anything I said - and then when I added the fact that he could take me to dinner if he bought the phone already, I kind of knew he'd find it impossible to say no.

Well, I hoped he did anyways.

His silence told me I'd won, but his expression told me he was not happy about it.

"Please don't put up a fight… You can buy dinner ok? Now choose, please," I said, feeling guilty. I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards me, and he came willingly. "I think the black, white is too girly," I said excitedly.

He sighed as if to say he still wasn't happy, but then he looked at me quickly and began leafing through the catalogue just to humour me. I leaned slightly closer to him, happy that he'd done as I said and enjoying the warmth that radiated off him. I still hadn't let go of his arm.

We were out of there in no time, and he was actually happily using his new phone. He'd also bought a new set of headphones which he actually did look pretty cool with.

Then again, I _was_ starting to think he could pull off a garbage bag.

I had just sat in the car when I heard a quick camera noise.

"What was that?" I exclaimed, confused.

"I needed a picture for your contact page," he answered, and then turned the phone around so I could see.

I looked like a freaking twat.

"Ew, what even is that? I look disgusting!" I said, trying to get the phone out of his hands. He snatched it away just in time.

"What?" he was looking at it with disbelief. "You're crazy, I'm keeping it."

"Seriously?" I said, looking at him with a sad frown. He just smiled mischievously.

"You won the previous round, so I win this one. Sorry baby," he grinned at me, using those ridiculously straight teeth to leave me speechless as he started the car. I was also blushing at the fact he called me baby, even if it was in a joking tone.

He started singing with the music again as soon as it went on, and I realised he probably did this every time. I didn't mind - I liked his voice.

We ended up going to a restaurant called 'Bella Italia', which sounded really familiar to me.

"You like Italian food?" he asked just as we got out of the car, and I nodded excitedly. Pizza and pasta were Italian, and I freaking loved those, so the rest couldn't be half bad right?

I was even more excited when I walked in and saw that the place looked really nice - just like something out of a movie. I can't say I was a big fan of the flirty look the waitress was giving Josh though.

She took us to a quiet booth and handed us the menus. Josh took mine from me though, surprising me.

"I want you to try something, trust me?" Josh smiled and looked straight at me with his dreamy, irresistible blue eyes - so of course I nodded immediately. It was impossible to deny him anything when he did that. "We'll have the mushroom ravioli and - what do you want to drink?"

"Coke," I said, and he told the waitress two.

"Anything else?" the blonde waitress asked him, and he smiled whilst I glared at the stupid woman. My god, did she want to put her breasts any closer to his face?

"No, that's it," he said, turning his attention back to me. I had to resist the urge to mock her.

After she'd totally disappeared out of sight I looked back to find him staring at me.

"What?" I said, and he just smiled cheekily whilst I tried to control my blushing.

"Nothing. So, tell me more about your vampire family - what are they like?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious.

So I told him all about my grandparents and how they'd met, and he even chimed in the bits he already knew from the somewhere. He was mostly quiet whilst I told him about the others too, listening intently. I told him about Jasper, Alice, Rose… and he asked questions too, so I knew he was paying attention. He even said he wanted to meet Emmett and see if he really was as strong as he claimed.

"So where are they now?" he asked when I finished telling him about how they had to move away when my mum got older.

"This small town called Rochester, near Olympia ... they're around four hours away," I said just as the waitress arrived carrying our food. I didn't know what it tasted like, but the smell was mouth-watering.

He waited for me to take a bite first, before he started eating.

It was fantastic, like I'd known it would be, and he looked proud of himself.

During the meal he also told me more about Levi and Ryan, his brothers, whilst he ate three portions of the mushroom ravioli. They sounded like a handful, the three of them. Poor Emily. I kept on laughing at all the silly things he told me they'd done as children, and he laughed too when I told him some of the things Allie, Leo and I did.

I noticed he had the habit of flicking his hair a lot, which I found adorable.

I was having such a good time that I really didn't want to go home; even after we'd finished with dessert (he finished mine off, since I was stuffed).

Josh paid the bill without letting me even attempt to offer to chip in. I let him, since I didn't want to hurt his pride anymore considering I had bought him the phone against his will.

As we were walking back to the car I was telling him about how I could play the piano, and he was smiling widely even though I wasn't saying anything remotely cute or funny.

"What are you smiling at loser?" I asked with a smile of my own, which made him laugh. I was glad I was more comfortable with him now. Then he grabbed my hand like he had in the car, surprising me. He didn't answer the question, but I kind of got the point.

Touching him gave me butterflies, even when it was just his hand. He was so perfect and easy to be with. Sure, he was still intimidating and scary, but after hanging out with him for a whole afternoon I realised I _liked _this feeling. A lot.

"I like it too," he said, and I looked up at him questioningly. Then I realised - my hand.

_Shit_.

Without meaning to I ripped my hand away from his, and stood back.

"Hey, its okay Aria! I'm sorry, I was just -" he didn't finish the sentence, because his expression was shocked and hurt. I didn't know whether to feel mortified or -

Wait, he liked _it_ too?

"I'm sorry, you just had your hand and I could hear it and I didn't realise it at first . . ." he took a step closer, probably afraid I'd step back. But I didn't.

"You just scared me. It's fine." I told him, blushing furiously.

He didn't say anything else, but he was suddenly extremely close. Closer than he had ever been. He was taller than me, so I had to lean my head back slightly in order to be able to look at his glorious face. I found myself staring at his lips, and wondering what they would feel like. Would they be as soft as they looked?

Josh leaned his head down, using his hand to tilt my face upwards. We just stood like that for a while, his blue eyes gazing into mine before they found their way to my lips. I lost the ability to breathe as he bent down slowly, and then kissed me.

Josh started to brush his soft lips against mine, and I closed my eyes. It felt so good - his lips were hot and supple, moulding against mine in the most tantalising, perfect way. This was so much better than I had ever imagined. I wanted _more_, so much more.

He kissed me softly and gently, just like our first kiss had been. But this time I forced my lips upward more, wanting and needing more of him. I couldn't help it - my arms wrapped themselves around his neck and pulled him closer. His lips felt smooth and hot under mine, and I felt my own lips moulding to fit the shape of his too. It was all so perfect …

I let him take control, since he obviously knew what the hell he was doing.

He grabbed my lower lip with his teeth, making me almost moan into his mouth. I used one hand to grab his t-shirt and pull his body closer to mine, whilst the other was around his neck. I pulled him closer without even realising, opening my mouth a tiny bit so I could taste him more - he tasted so fucking good.

Josh's tongue licked my lip in one smooth move, and then I felt his tongue inside my mouth, licking my teeth and brushing my own tongue. He was _so _hot. I couldn't help but moan softly and try to pull him even further down. I wanted to taste him so bad.

He pulled away, but returned so fast I didn't have time to miss him. He seemed to be doing it for the thrill of it, and it was working, because I was fucking thrilled. I decided to take a risk and use my tongue to lick his lips too, and he groaned loudly.

It was all happening so fast, but I just found myself wanting more and more of him. It was all so exhilarating!

I pulled away to catch my breath, and immediately his grip on my face loosened. My breathing was wild, and so was his. His bright, beautiful blue eyes were looking right into mine, making me want him all over again.

"Wow," Josh removed his hand from my face, placing it on my waist in one swift movement. His touches were sending bursts of pleasure through my entire body.

'Wow' didn't even cover it. Is this what I'd been missing all along?

I had nothing to say. I was happy enough just being in his strong, _hot _arms forever. I already wanted to kiss him again, even if I was panting and out of breath.

Josh's hand was back on my face in no time, and this time he didn't kiss my mouth straight away - he kissed my cheeks and my jaw softly, his gorgeous lips leaving a trail of fire behind them. It was so sweet.

I didn't know this would feel so good.

"Are you okay?" his voice sounded a lot rougher than it had been before, and suddenly all I could think about was the feeling of his hot breath on my skin when he kissed me again, right below my ear.

"Better than okay," I told him, nodding so his lips brushed my cheek. I pulled back and saw him smiling, which made me smile widely too. He kissed me gently again, and this time I just let him.

I was disappointed when he suddenly let me go.

"I have to take you home," the hand that he'd had on my face moved down to my hand and he held it in his before bringing it up to his lips and kissing it.

I wanted to tell him that I didn't need to go home, that we could just stay here forever. But we couldn't. It was late already, and I didn't want my parents to worry.

"Fine," I said unhappily, holding onto his hand as we walked the rest of the way. He didn't let go until we reached the car, and even then he came all the way to my side to open my door for me.

I was so happy I felt like my chest was about to burst, especially when I looked into his eyes once he'd gotten in the car. He looked so handsome; I just wanted to kiss him again.

I was so not surprised when he started singing the words to whatever song came on, smiling happily at me. I fixed my hair in the mirror really quick, and when we reached the first traffic lights Josh reached over to my side and kissed my cheek as if he couldn't help himself.

I blushed so hard I must've looked like a human-sized tomato.

But I got him back when he stopped to let someone through, reaching up to his side and kissing _his_ cheek. He actually laughed, reaching his hand out to hold mine without saying a word.

I hadn't known it was possible to actually be this happy.

This time, when my hand found his I found the connection to his mind slightly open - though I hadn't meant to at all.

I saw me through his eyes, and I must say I looked a lot better there than I ever thought I did, so the imprint must've been making him biased. But what got my attention was his happiness - it was overwhelming, just like my own.

I didn't look at anything else, closing the connection fully.

"Thank you for tonight. It was ... amazing," I said, finding the courage I needed to speak after reading his thoughts. I had still a long way to go in order to beat my shyness and my awkwardness, but he made it so easy to forget everything.

Josh smiled even wider than he already was, his blue eyes finding mine as he leaned over to kiss me again.

When we got to my house I found myself feeling disappointed that I was leaving his side. What if I woke up tomorrow and this wasn't real?

As soon as he'd parked Josh reached out both of his hands, placing one on my cheek so he could bring my face closer to his. He kissed me again, starting out gently like before but ending up with me trying my hardest to get even closer to him.

"Aria, you need to get inside," Josh panted, his eyes focused somewhere behind me.

Uh-oh, he was looking at _someone. _

Sure enough, dad was standing there when I turned. A part of me was embarrassed, but the other … well, the other wanted to stay right here in this car and never stop kissing Josh.

"I'll meet you early at school tomorrow … if you want?" Josh said, his eyes on mine again.

He looked so handsome that I almost kissed him again. Damn my dad and his fatherly ways.

"Yeah, I'll be there," I said, smiling a little. Josh kissed my cheek, his lips feeling so incredibly sweet and tantalising on my warm skin.

I shivered. "Okay … tomorrow then. Bye," I added, nudging my head towards my dad. Josh chuckled and then nodded.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." he concluded, sighing.

I got out of the car fast, closing the door and waving once before power-walking into the house. I didn't even acknowledge dad - stupid idiot had ruined my goodbye.

But in all fairness, I really just was too happy to care.

* * *

**I'd love a review. Just saying.**


	7. Chapter 7: How Pleasant

**A/N: **Uh.. hi. I know this was a looooong time coming - I promise to update very soon. Just need to edit the next chapter now!

I could give you a million reasons as to why I haven't updated recently - but we'd be here all day. If you're reading this then I'd like to thank you for sticking with the story and well.. I love you. Ok, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7 - How Pleasant

* * *

**JOSH POV**

I woke up with a desperate need for a cold shower.

As I stood under the shower head, I questioned everything. Had it been real?

I was fucking ecstatic, to say the least.

Aria was… well, she was everything. She was more than everything.

The way she'd kissed me last night - I'd never fitted so well with anyone. I hadn't been able to think of anything else but her. I've kissed a few girls - more than I liked to admit to my newly-found imprint - but last night had blown my fucking mind.

Just before she went inside, in front of her house… I'd had Aria Black telling me she'd miss me and kissing me and even showing me images of how much she liked being with me, though I wasn't sure she noticed that bit. The fact that she can do that with just a simple touch is amazing. I had to stop thinking about her touches though, or the cold shower would be meaningless.

I put whatever clothes I could find on quickly and didn't bother with my unruly hair. For the first time in my life I was absolutely dying to get to school, so I totally ignored the smell of waffles coming from the kitchen as I picked up my keys and jacket.

Before I had time to leave, a very fake, familiar cough made me freeze.

She was in the kitchen. "Mind telling me where you're going so early?"

"Uh, school." I said, and she just looked at me funny.

"You're going to be at least twenty minutes early Joshua. What's the rush?" she was getting coffee ready whilst she spoke, but yet her scarred, beautiful expression told me she was definitely expecting an answer. I sighed, knowing she was probably just asking to be polite - she definitely knew something had happened last night. Mama Emily always knew.

"I want to go see Aria," I told her honestly.

"I'm guessing last night went well?" mum said, smiling kindly as she handed me a plate full of waffles.

"I'd say so. We kissed," I told her, slightly embarrassed as I started eating my waffles excitedly.

Mum raised her eyebrows in surprise, her brown eyes wide with surprise.

"You must be one talented boy to get Aria to cave so soon … She'd never even kissed a guy before, if my sources are correct."

I stopped eating and just stared.

What? I hadn't thought about it much, but I had _not_ known I was Aria's first kiss … it didn't sound right. She was so good at it.

"Are you sure? Who was the 'source'?" I said, making speech marks in the air.

My mum and winked and smiled. "Ness was the one to tell me, and I'm pretty sure it's true. Don't forget Aria's really young, and she hasn't been out all that much. If you weren't the first then you can't have been far from it."

Huh, as if. Seriously?

That kinda made me feel … fucking special. Her first kiss?

"Are you sure?" I asked, still quite unable to believe it. It was true that Aria had been very nervous. I'd initiated the whole thing and took charge ... and she has just turned twelve, after all.

She might only be twelve, but she acts and thinks like an eighteen year old - she's the smartest girl in class and _definitely_ mature. But I guess inexperienced as far as being a teenager goes.

It didn't matter to me whether it was true or not - I'm just as crazy about her one way or the other.

"Renesmee is 100% sure; I don't know Aria well enough to judge. _Yet. _But she does seem like that type. Why are you so doubtful?"

I shrugged before I answered, resuming my eating. "Because she's a good kisser. But now that I think about it… it's possible," I told mum, who smiled.

It was quite amazing to know that I, Josh Uley, was possibly the only guy to have ever kissed Aria Black, the most beautiful girl on the planet. It made me want to go rub it in everyone's faces.

Mum was smiling down at me when I looked up. "You make sure you don't screw up. She's the first one I genuinely like," Mum's words made me want to smile, so I decided that she deserved a big hug since I was in such a good mood.

"You're awesome," I said, kissing her scarred cheek like I hadn't done in years. For some reason mum seemed really surprised as she hugged me back, giggling. Dad was just walking into the kitchen, and he looked at me with amusement.

"Emily Rose, what have you given him now and how much did you spend?" he asked mum, heading straight for the fridge with a big, sarcastic smile. Idiot.

"Nothing, I swear! He's just lovesick and cuddly, it's strange." They both laughed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag, placing my plate in the sink.

"And then you wonder _why _I don't hug you! Anyways my beautiful parents, I am off to school. _Ciao_."I exclaimed, winking and exiting the kitchen with a big smile.

* * *

I was still really early and was definitely one of the first to get to school that morning. I just sat in my car and listened to music as I waited for any sign of Leo's red car or Callie's grey truck.

_Where is she?_

I had been so caught up looking out for them that I totally missed it when a green Honda pulled up just a few spaces away from mine, and I couldn't resist looking behind the wheel.

A beautiful, green-eyed girl was looking right at me, smiling. I grinned back instantly.

Aria has a green car? I didn't even know she could drive.

Fucking hell there is a lot about her I don't know yet.

I quickly made my way out my car, locking it and walking towards her.

"Hey," Aria's voice was slightly nervous, and her cheeks took on that red tint that I loved as she blushed.

"Hey," this time I wasn't going to pretend nothing happened, so I just placed a hand on her soft cheek and kissed her. God damn it she tasted just as good as she had yesterday, and her lips - ugh, her lips were so, so soft and sweet.

I pulled back to find her with pouty lips and excited green eyes.

She was so fucking beautiful.

"You're here early," she whispered, her heartbeat faster than normal and her eyes moving from my lips to my eyes and back to my lips.

"So are you," I countered, and she smiled until the little dimples that I loved so much surfaced. I realised I had to let her go - I didn't know if she wanted anyone to know, and people were staring.

But I did hold her hand as I stepped back, not wanting to stop touching her. She held on tightly too.

"You done your homework?" she asked as we walked, and I had a feeling she was just making conversation. But I didn't mind, it gave me an excuse to look at her.

"For Trig? I tried," I said, and she laughed quickly, "did you?"

"Yeah, it was easy," she shrugged, and this time I was the one to laugh.

"Easy because you're a half-vampire genius," she blushed at my words, but looked quite proud of herself.

We ended up sat in the cafeteria, which was practically empty except for a girl at the far corner and a few dinner ladies.

"Lape text me last night," she said, and I shot her a questioning look. "He's sorry apparently. Called himself immature, and that he hoped I forgave him. I still haven't text back."

A part of me was happy she'd told me, but another part of me didn't want him texting her. At all.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, and she pulled an adorable but unhappy face.

"I still don't know."

And I let it drop, since I'd promised her I would be nice to him and right now I was not feeling any nice things towards him at all.

The rest of the day was probably one of the happiest days ever, even though Leo kept giving me weird and distrustful looks, but he was still speaking to me normally when Aria wasn't around. Aria said he was just trying to play the overprotective big brother card, which made us both laugh.

Everyone seemed to stare whenever Aria and I were together, and I couldn't help but overhear most of the gossip - the guys were all dying of jealousy. I hated that they were looking at her, but at least now they knew she was with me. We didn't kiss, but I held her hand whenever we sat close together.

When it was time go home, I walked with Aria back to her car.

"What are you doing now?" she asked me as we reached the car park, making me smile with hope that we could spend the afternoon together too.

"Nothing really, want to do something?"

This time Aria was the one to smile, making me ridiculously happy. Did she really want to waste her time with me?

"Sure, where to?"

"You can come over? Or we can go to the beach or… wherever you want," I said, feeling slightly nervous. Aria was biting her lip - it made me want to bite it too.

"Let's go to yours, maybe I can meet your brothers."

"Trust me, you don't _want_ to meet my brothers," I said seriously, but she just laughed and got into her car.

"I'll meet you there," I said, and she nodded before she closed her car door.

Even being in different cars didn't feel right - I wanted to be as close to her as possible.

I got to my house before she did, feeling slightly smug that I beat her. I took a moment to admire her car - it really suited her, and I liked the fact it was green. I had never appreciated the colour green enough until I'd seen her pretty eyes, and now I couldn't get enough of it.

Plus, the car actually looked _hot._ Much better than my cheap car.

I went to open her door for her, and she didn't let go of my hand as we made our way inside. I could hear her fluttering heartbeat as she walked in and looked around, and I suddenly felt self-conscious. My house was nice, but not like hers. My parents had nice jobs and a bit of money, but it was nothing compared to how much Jacob had, or the Cullens.

I didn't dwell on it.

I took her to the kitchen first. Mum was normally in by the time I got home and she liked to hang out in the kitchen for some reason.

"Mum?"

"I'm upstairs!" she screamed, probably unaware that Aria was around. "I'll be down in a second!"

Aria was smiling like she'd just thought about something funny and actually blushed once she looked at me. I gave her a curious look.

"It's just ... in my family no one has to scream."

I laughed. "I think she forgets how good we hear sometimes. Actually, she might just scream on purpose, since we don't really listen any other way," I said as I pulled a face, and Aria laughed.

She took a seat in the kitchen table whilst I raided the fridge, trying to find something appropriate to offer her.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, but she shook her head and kept on looking around. I noticed she did a lot every time she visited a new place. It was cute.

I heard my mum come down the stairs then, holding a bunch of dirty laundry.

"Joshua Uley I swear to God if you leave your crap on the - oh." She stopped herself as soon as she looked into the kitchen, and I actually wanted to hide my face in shame. "Aria! What a nice surprise."

"It's nice to see you Emily. Do you need any help?" she offered, actually standing up as if my mum would even consider saying yes.

"Nonsense dear, you sit right there. Want me to fix you something, a sandwich?" mum dropped the clothes in the laundry room, and Aria sat back down.

"No that's okay, I'm not hungry just yet. Thank you though."

"Well, help yourself if you do get hungry. Where's Leo? I haven't seen him in a while," mum asked, making conversation. I ended up just grabbing a drink for me, since Aria shook her head when I asked.

"Oh he's grounded," Aria said, and I looked at her enquiringly. Why did I not know this?

"Ah yes I forgot! It's because of that whole, what's her name, thing isn't it?" she trailed off, and Aria nodded with a conspicuous smile.

"Heather. Did mum tell you?"

"This morning when I went to have lunch at the restaurant, yeah. God, I couldn't stop laughing!" mum was chuckling now, sitting opposite Aria and me.

"Yeah, my mum's laughing about it _now_, but she _so_ wasn't last night!" Aria had the biggest grin on her face, and I found myself really curious.

"What happened?" I said curiously, and it was mum who answered.

"Well, long story short Nessie got home early after having to pick Billy up from Charlie's house and they caught Leo in the kitchen with a girl doing, um, inappropriate things," mum said, and my eyes widened.

"You mean Heather from the café that he's had a crush on ever since he moved here? He didn't tell me this!"

"Oh he forbade me from saying a word to anyone at school," Aria said apologetically, and mum just shook her head.

"Anyways, I need to go pick up the dry cleaning for my sister-in-law's wedding. If you're not here when I get back it was nice to see you Aria."

"It was nice to see you too Emily," Aria waved goodbye, and mum smiled and then made some sort of face towards me when Aria wasn't looking. I couldn't even begin to guess what she meant by it.

"I love your mum; she's always so nice and funny," Aria said once the door clanged shut, and I scoffed.

"You say that because you don't live with her," I said, joking but slightly serious.

"True. Everyone always says my mum's super nice but they have _no _idea," the way she widened her eyes in mock terror made me laugh and I just stared at her in wonder.

How was she so perfect?

She must've felt me looking at her, because she was blushing. She blushed so much, and I loved it.

"Give me a tour then," she said with a nervous smile, standing up. I followed her immediately, since what Aria wanted, Aria got.

I showed her the living room and the garden before taking her upstairs. I actually showed her Levi's and Ryan's rooms just for the sake of it, hoping that once she saw how messy their rooms were she wouldn't think mine was that bad.

Then I showed her my room, which I was now dreading since I remembered I hadn't even made my bed this morning - and if it hadn't been for mum, there would've been clothes all over the floor.

It was half the size of hers, but it still managed to fit a double bed, a desk and my wardrobe.

"It's… so you," Aria had a brilliant smile on, so I didn't take it as an insult and kissed her once, just wanting to feel her lips on mine.

I loved how I could just do that, and that she was fine with it.

We didn't leave my room after that. I showed her my music for a while, and then we started playing games on my Ps3, since she asked and I couldn't say no to her.

I had a feeling she had practice playing it, as I knew she had an account on her brother's one. Just add that to the things about Aria that make me the luckiest guy out there.

We laughed and chatted randomly, and it was just pleasant to be with her. By the time we finished our first game (I won, but not by much) I realised it had been a while since I last felt her lips on mine, and now that I'd finally kissed her I don't think I'd ever get enough.

So just before we started a new game I stood in front of her and grabbed her face slowly, pulling her mouth to mine.

Once again, I could _feel _something I had never felt before. It was like electricity was flowing between us. Aria's small arms wrapped around my neck in one swift move, and she pulled me closer to her.

Then I was kissing her hard, being careful not to hurt her but still wanting to get closer, feel as much of her as I could. When her mouth parted under my own, I took that as my chance to be able to taste her. It was so _fucking _good.

When she moaned just like she had last night, my body reacted by moving my hands lower down her back, my fingers lightly touching the bare, warm skin there. It was the first time since I'd phased that someone actually felt warm to me, and it was such soft skin that it made me want more.

Aria was sat down on the edge of my bed, and when she pulled my face closer we both fell back, with me on top of her. I was careful to not let too much of my weight fall on her, but all I could think about was how amazing her body felt under mine.

She was so unbelievably beautiful.

I couldn't find the willpower to stop, and Aria's hands were suddenly in my hair, and she took control of the kiss. It was amazing to feel her whole body under mine, and to have my hands free to travel up and down her sides. I didn't want to rush her at all, but _fuck _it was hard - literally.

I hadn't ever felt a need like this, never. I had never needed Aria so much.

Especially when she kept on making those sounds - they were driving me crazy.

I removed my lips from hers so that I could kiss her jaw, and then her neck and then under her ear, revelling in the feel of her soft, sweet skin under my lips. And she just kept on making those sounds which made it so very hard to keep 'little' Josh in control, especially when I thought about how I was in between her legs.

I was in between Aria's legs. Fuck.

At that moment I realised it was too much. Not for me - god knows not for me, but Aria had apparently never even been kissed until yesterday. She was young, with barely any experience… and I - I - well, I didn't think I could stop if we went any further.

"Aria we need to stop," I whispered, my lips still brushing hers. She was panting hard, holding my hair in her tiny fists.

"Why?" she said innocently, her green eyes looking so wild and excited that it took all I had not to just kiss her again, and forget all about taking it slow.

But I could never do that.

"Because - because we might be going too fast." This time I pulled back, bringing her with me since I wasn't ready to let go of her waist, which felt so right in my hands. "I don't want to rush you."

Her eyes told me she suddenly understood, her grip on my neck faltering.

"You're not - it wasn't you. But you're right, that was a bit fast," she was nodding, as if she had only just thought about it. "Good, but fast."

I grinned.

Aria was still breathing heavily. She seemed a lot more nervous and shy all of a sudden. Her eyes didn't meet mine, so I carefully reached out my hand and tilted her face upwards, wanting her to look at me.

"I don't care how fast or slow we go Aria, but - we just started and I really don't wanna go too fast and screw this up. I _can't _screw this up."

And I couldn't, especially if Aria was as inexperienced as mum and Renesmee thought she was. If I ever screwed this up that would be it - life _over_.

"You won't," those words coming out of her mouth made me feel a lot better, and I smiled helplessly. "But you're right. We do need to take things slow. I barely know what I'm doing."

I wanted to laugh at that - Aria so knew what she was doing. The way she kissed me, her words, her touches… trust me; she fucking knew what she was doing. I'd been... well, _been _with two girls, and not one of them had even made me feel remotely close to how good Aria did. And Aria and I hadn't even had sex.

"Aria, I want to know, and keep in mind you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but -" how the fuck do you ask a girl how many people she's been involved with? I could tell this was going to come out wrong.

"None Josh, just you," she answered, immediately removing her hands from my neck with a shy and apologetic look, and then placing them both in front of her, almost as if she was watching them. She'd used her gift.

Meanwhile all I could think about was what she'd just said.

"Seriously? Was I your first kiss?" I asked, wanting to hear her say it again.

"Unless you want to count this seven year old boy I once met at the park, yes, you were my first kiss," her green eyes were looking at her intertwined hands, and I couldn't help but grin. Just me, no one else - well, apart from a stupid seven year old boy.

Why did I find that so unbelievably cool?

"Josh... how many girls have you kissed?" her question caught me off guard, and suddenly I was the one who didn't want to make eye contact. But I would tell her the truth - I would always tell her the truth.

"Uh, five, maybe six," Aria's expression was just curious, and then she actually raised her eyebrows in a cute manner. "I'm sorry Aria. I should've waited."

"Don't be silly, I'm not going to hold that against you!"

"But it's _six_. And I was your first."

"Yes you were, but that - well, you've hung out with the same age people all your life. I've only been able to blend for two years or so… And look on the bright side - at least one of us knows what they're doing, right?"

Her attempt at humour was feeble, but I couldn't resist smiling anyway.

"You seem like you know what you're just doing just fine too." I said, being totally honest. It was worth it to see her cheeks get darker. "Also, for what it's worth - I'm never going to kiss anyone else again, ever. So you'll always be my last. Even if you don't want me, I'll never want anyone else. Not after I've had _this_. Nothing compares to _this_."

I needed her to know that, because even if she said it didn't matter to her - I needed her to know she was all I'd ever want.

"You're all I'll ever want too," those little words actually made my heart stop beating, even if she had only whispered it. Her eyes though, I always knew when she was telling the truth now, and she was.

I wanted to kiss her lips so, so bad.

So I did, loving the feel of being connected to her, and feeling those sparks that I'd never felt with anyone else.

This time her phone interrupted us, and Aria got it reluctantly.

"Hello?" she said with her eyes still locked with mine.

"_Where are you?"_ it was Jacob, and he didn't sound very happy.

"I'm with Josh, why?"

"_Come home, it's getting late," _he ordered, and I felt bad when I saw Aria frown quickly before her expression turned into annoyance.

"Why? It's not dinnertime yet," she said, looking at the clock. "I don't even have any homework."

"_Just get home now, and we need to set some ground rules. You can't just go out whenever you please. You have fifteen minutes to get here Aria."_

Aria scowled at first, but then she sighed.

"Fine." she growled just as she hung up the phone. Wow, she did not look happy. It was quite amusing to watch.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I said, worried, but she just shook her head with a tight smile.

"Nah, I'll deal with my dad. He's just - you know... protective," she rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed.

"And so he should be," I said, and she shot me a disapproving look that I had to smile at. "I have patrol, so I'll walk you out?"

She nodded, and I took her hand. I noticed her blush and couldn't resist grinning.

Life was good.


	8. Chapter 8: IceCream and Sadness

**A/N: **Second update of the day because I'm just _that _nice. Or maybe because I feel guilty. Who knows.

Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review? :)

* * *

Chapter 8: Ice-creams and Sadness

* * *

**ARIA POV**

Having the 'boyfriend' talk with mum and dad was probably one of the most awkward moments of my life. At least they hadn't spoken about sex, which I was grateful for.

God, I would have died of awkwardness at _that _conversation.

The rules were that now I needed to let my parents know when exactly I'd be with Josh and when I'd come home. I also had to come home right after school, and I'd not be allowed out after dinner.

It was fucking ridiculous.

Also, Josh needed to come over for dinner so they could get to know him - even though we weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend yet. Well, not officially, I don't think.

I basically just shook my head through the whole 'talk', wishing more than ever that Allie was here. She'd be so good at helping me get my points across.

I really wanted to talk to her - but it didn't feel right unless it was face-to-face. I could've easily spoken to Callie, but she was a wolf and Josh shared her mind a bit too often.

Everyone else was either too old or just too young. Or too stupid.

I was laying in bed that night, just watching some T.V. when there was a knock on my door and Leo's head popped in.

Seeing him made me angrier - Leo gets caught fucking a random girl and he's pretty much allowed to keep on doing whatever he wants. I hang out with my imprint for a couple of days and suddenly I'm the bad guy. Life was not fair.

"You alright Ari?" he came in, shutting the door behind him. I just looked at him as if to say I was definitely not, and he pouted dramatically. "Aw, don't pull that face babycakes. I brought you ice-cream."

He held out a tub of Ben & Jerry's and two spoons. I couldn't resist smiling, and he came to sit beside me with a smug expression.

"Did you hear that now I have to be home after school every day unless I file for permission?" I said, ripping the tub out of his hand.

"Yep, I heard - they're being bitches. They're parents; it's what they do right?" he defended, causing me to scowl.

"Please! You get caught with a girl and all you get is a massive lecture basically, because we both know you're still going to go out and do whatever the fuck you want. I see a boy two afternoons in a row and suddenly I'm _out of control_!"

Leo grimaced.

"They just need to get used to it Ari'. They're not used to you going out and getting boyfriends - fuck knows I'm not either, it's weird."

"But that's not fair, Allie's out doing whatever she wants, I bet."

"What? No she is not - can't be. She has Grandpa Edward around - she's probably on a tighter leash than you! And _she _doesn't have a teenage werewolf boyfriend. We're wild, horny dogs," he joked, making me laugh and want to smack him.

"You're disgusting," I said.

"Yep, and trust me when I say Josh isn't much better. It's why they're keeping such a close eye on you," Leo actually looked like he was being honest.

I didn't know what else to say… but at least I kind of felt less alone now that I knew Leo understood. I still couldn't talk to him about Josh though - that conversation would be really weird.

"So how are things between you two then? Has this been the best week of your life?" he narrowed his familiar green eyes at me, and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm afraid it has been brother. Josh is… well, he's pretty damn nice," I said with a big smile, thinking of our afternoon together in his room.

Leo smiled. "He's a cool guy… but Aria, promise me you'll be careful and just take things slow? I really don't want to have to kill him."

"Aw I forget how cute you can when you want to," I draped and arm over his shoulder and kissed his cheek, but he then proceeded to wiping it off and shoving me. "Idiot," I slapped the back of his head, and he just laughed.

"Whatever. Promise though?" he asked, and I sighed as if promising was such a big sacrifice.

"Fine, I promise," I said, and he smiled before ripping the ice-cream out of my hands and getting up.

"My work here is done. Good night freak," and with that he left, taking my ice-cream with him.

Rude.

* * *

**JOSH POV**

It was Saturday night, and I was getting ready for my dinner at the Black's. Funny how I'd been over for half the Summer and didn't care one bit about what I looked like, but now I was panicking.

I'd even resorted to asking Ryan and Levi for their opinion, which was freaking useless since all they did was mock me. Twats.

I really don't want to mess things up, not when things with Aria are going so well. It's been just over two weeks and I have fallen for her even more. She's beautiful, smart and funny - she was the whole fucking package. I still can't believe my luck.

Mum told me to take Nessie some flowers, and to make sure I was myself. Dad told me to compliment the food a lot and to make sure I went along with whatever Jacob and Renesmee said, so it looked like I was on their side.

Not bad advice, overall. But mum did shoot a dirty look at dad which I didn't quite understand but he seemed to.

I got there ten minutes early, just in case. Thankfully, it was Nessie who opened the door and not Jacob. I was nervous enough as it was.

"Good afternoon Mrs Black," I said, handing her the flowers. I was surprised at how impressed she looked.

"Call me Nessie. And oh Josh, you didn't have to. Thank you though, these will look great in the living room! Come on in."

As I made my way inside I saw both Jacob and Billy sat in the kitchen whilst Nessie went to place the flowers in a jar, looking really happy. Billy looked impressed too, winking at me. He was so much older and tired looking than since I last seen him… but he still had that strange look in his eyes which definitely represented power. I was proud that my middle name was in his honour. My dad always said such great things about him, and I really liked the guy.

"Good evening Billy, Jacob," I nodded to both of them, and even though Billy smiled Jacob just nodded. It was hard to keep being nice - especially because Jacob was Alpha and that meant if either of us got too angry... well, it wouldn't be pretty. "Thanks for inviting me over."

"No problem dear boy," Billy's raspy voice sounded hoarse, but I smiled. "My granddaughter, Aria, her, she's lucky she has you. You and your father I always liked - and Emily. Oh sweet Emily and her delicious food. I must come pay a visit, but you know how it is…"

"Thanks Billy. Mum's been missing you actually," I said. Billy was really old now - but he was still making sense, which was more than I could say for most 70 year olds with severe diabetes and light dementia.

Before either Billy or Jacob could add anything, Aria came down the stairs. She looked pretty, with a white dress that I'd never seen her in and which she most definitely wasn't wearing at school. Thank god or I'd have to kill every guy there for even looking at her, since right now my mind was already thinking up things which were _so_ not appropriate.

"Hey," she said with a big smile, not coming much closer since her dad was right there.

"Hey, you look beautiful," I said dumbly, almost wanting to kick myself. All the words I could've used - magnificent, divine, etc. and I went for beautiful.

At least it still got the reaction I was hoping for - Aria blushed and smiled, her cute dimples making me wish we were alone so I could kiss her.

"Hey, let's go sit shall we?" Jacob placed a hand on my shoulder, grabbing hard. I didn't object and just followed him whilst Aria and Billy followed behind us.

Leo came down the stairs then too, and I shot him a 'help me' look. He started to laugh inconspicuously, patting me on the back as he stood beside me.

"Did you catch the game last night?" he asked, and I nodded. Thankfully, Jacob let go of my shoulder and I sat down in one of the couches.

I realised what Leo had done once I saw how much Jacob liked football too. It gave us something to talk about, and after a while I wasn't nearly as uncomfortable and Jacob didn't look nearly as angry - though he hadn't smiled yet. As a kid I'd always kind of assumed Jacob was always smiling, so this was weird.

Aria was sat in the farthest couch from me, watching TV and occasionally slipping me a funny look or winking, since her dad was sat right beside me. If it wasn't so… well, not scary, but intimidating I guess, I might've laughed.

I offered to help Nessie with bringing the dinner to the table, which she took me up on. This also seemed to help Jacob like me a bit more, and he actually cracked a smile.

We all sat down at the table soon after that, and thankfully I got to sit next to Aria.

"Grandpa, the doctor said you can't eat any of that sauce," Aria said, her face taking on a caring look which I'd never seen before. She also seemed worried.

"I ain't going to listen to no doctor. If I did I'd probably be dead by now."

"But -" Aria started, but Jacob cut her off.

"Dad, just a bit okay? It really isn't good for your diabetes," Jacob said, and he and Aria shared a sad look.

Billy didn't agree nor disagree and just went on eating.

"So Josh, how's school going?" Nessie asked nicely, passing the salad over.

"It's going pretty good actually, I haven't failed anything yet," I said jokingly.

"Your mum did say you got all A's and B's, I'm impressed," I was sure she wasn't considering Aria, Leo and Allie always got straight A's, but it was nice of her to say so anyways.

"Yeah, could've been worse. This is amazing by the way," I remembered my dad's advice - 'compliment the cooking'. It seemed to work, because Nessie smiled proudly and thanked me with a blush.

The smile I got from Aria told me I must've been doing well, especially when Jacob asked me to pass him the bread with a reluctant smile instead of a glare. It seemed that the best way to make Jacob happy was make Renesmee happy.

The night went quickly after that, ending up with both Aria and I helping with the table and then Jacob even let us be in the kitchen alone together so we could load the dishwasher.

Yep, rebels.

Well, it was better than nothing.

"You're being amazing, thanks for doing this," she whispered as she passed me the plates.

"I do try," I said with a wink. "I'm just glad they don't hate me."

"Oh, my mum has loved you forever, and dad just goes along with whatever mum thinks anyway. He was just trying to act tough," she said with a laugh.

"I don't blame him. The guy _needs_ to be scary in order to protect you and your sister," I said, and she actually grinned again.

"See? You're so sweet," she hugged me very fast, kissing me just once.

We sat down in the living room after that to watch TV with everyone else. It quickly started to feel like it did at home, since Big Bang Theory was on and everyone seemed to be into it - even Leo was quiet as he watched, and he was never quiet. Aria sat besides Jacob, laughing at everything the characters said.

When it was time to leave, Aria was even allowed to come outside and say goodbye.

"You were awesome Josh, thank you!" this time she jumped into my arms like she'd never done before. "How do you manage to charm everyone?"

"I've got skills," I said, kissing her soft cheek as I held her waist. She just smiled widely and giggled, leaning in to kiss me on the lips with excitement.

It was the first time I'd seen her so… carefree and genuinely excited. Fuck, this girl was so goddamn cool.

"When am I next seeing you?" she asked, and I shrugged.

"I have to go down to Sequim for my aunt's wedding tomorrow morning… I'd invite you but trust me - you don't want to go, she's horrible and everyone is really annoying. Apart from that I'm free tomorrow evening and all of Sunday?" I said, hoping she had time.

"Oh okay. We can go out whenever you're back, or tomorrow. You know what? Maybe I'll finally get you to give me that surfing lesson!"

I nodded, suddenly getting a brilliant idea.

"And how will you pay me? And keep in mind that money is not an option," I said with a cheeky smile, and she giggled adorably.

"However you want Joshua, you just let me know," she winked, and kissed me once more before wriggling out of my arms with a big, flirtatious smile which made my body tingle.

And the way she'd said my full name… man that was hot.

"I'll hold you to that." I said just before she disappeared into the house with a big smile.

* * *

**ARIA POV**

I was spending a Sunday at Callie's house, mostly so I could finally get to meet Embry's 22 year old imprint Ella. It was slightly weird, but Embry had still not aged a day since he became a wolf, and he really did not look like he was 40 years old. Callie had been the offspring of Embry and a retired female wolf-pack member who had simply given Callie over to Embry, saying she didn't want anything to do with a child, specially a wolf one. No one had seen her since, but Callie did spend a lot of time with her maternal grandparents.

We were just talking about how Embry had asked Alice, who he'd been good friends with, to plan his wedding. Ella was more than happy with that, even though she knew Alice was a vampire. She and Alice had only ever met twice, but they'd been chatting on the phone for a couple of weeks now.

Once again proving that wolves and vampires didn't have to be enemies - my mother had not shut up about it for weeks.

We were interrupted when my phone rang. It was my mum.

"Aria, honey?" I immediately knew something was wrong by the tone of her voice, and I felt my heartbeat increase. "I'm at the hospital, your grandpa Billy he - well, had a stroke honey."

It seemed like everything had gone cold. A stroke? He - he had diabetes, not - what -

"Aria, are you there?"

"Is he going to be okay?" my voice broke as I said it, and for the first time in my life I couldn't make sense of things.

"I - I honestly don't know sweetie, but... Billy's not in good shape. Your sister's on the way already, and your father and I are here. I'm going to ring Leo now. I don't think you should -"

"I'm coming down mum, I'll be there soon, just - just," just what? Hold on?

"Okay then darling, but calm down, please. Call me once you're here and I'll come down to get you. Are you okay to drive?"

"Yeah, I am. I - I'll see you soon."

I knew Callie had heard the phone call, so I started to walk out with her following.

"I'm sorry Callie, I gotta go."

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"No, I - I'll be fine. I'll talk to you later. Sorry," I did feel bad for leaving her standing there, but I needed to go.

And I started to really run then, opening the car down so quickly it screeched loudly. I was in the car and driving down the road in less than ten seconds.

Forks hospital wasn't too far away, but I was desperate. When my phone rang just a minute or so later, I picked it up on loudspeaker, not even looking at the caller ID.

"_Aria, you okay_?" the voice on the other end of the line was Josh's, and for some reason that made me start to cry, "_Aria! Why are you crying, what's wrong?"_

"It's Billy."

I cried harder after that, the tears blurring my vision. I could still see clearly though, even when I was going at eighty miles per hour - that's the beauty of being an immortal half-vampire. But being an immortal half-vampire wouldn't be good enough to save my granddad.

"_Aria, it's okay... it'll be okay. Where is he, what's wrong_?"

"He's at the hospital. He's had a stroke. And it doesn't look good Josh... My mum said he - he's not in good shape and -" I was just blabbering on, not knowing what the hell was happening. I just needed to see my granddad. "I'm heading over the hospital now."

"_I'm gonna phase and I'll be with you soon, okay Aria? Damn, I don't know what to say man. I'm so, so sorry baby. It'll be okay, whatever happens, it'll be okay."_ the way he seemed to be so confused and worried made me really want to be able to hug him. I wanted him here.

"You don't have to - I'll text you or whatever. Look, I'm here now. I'll - I'll ring you soon."

I hung up, and typed in my mum's number just before making the last turn to the hospital. She picked up and told me she was already waiting.

Sure enough, she was standing at the front of the hospital. Leo, who was in a t-shirt and shorts even though it was freezing October weather, was looking impatient.

"How is he?" I asked mum as soon as I closed the car door, reaching her side in a split second. Her face was so grave I didn't even want to look. She just grabbed my hand, and I _saw_ it.

Billy wasn't breathing and he was lying unconscious. Mum had been the one to find him in his room, and he'd been trying to act tough, even though she could see he was feeling dizzy and out of breath. She quickly rang the ambulance, which brought him here half an hour ago.

Dad was inside with him, and I could see how much it hurt her to have to see the pain in dad's face. And her own pain - not only did she love Billy almost like a dad herself, but her children would possibly lose their grandfather too. The doctors weren't very hopeful he'd make it, since his diabetes had been so bad for years… deteriorating his immune system and his veins. And yet, mum remained hopeful.

"Can we go inside?" Leo's usually joking tone was completely missing from his voice as he spoke, and he was looking at me for answers. He must've just got here too - and he couldn't read mum like I could.

Mum nodded at that, keeping my hand in hers just for comfort whilst Leo followed. She took us through corridors which smelled of blood and made my throat itch. I needed to go hunting.

I knew immediately when we were almost there because I could smell dad. When we turned the last corner that led into a small waiting area we found him with his hands covering his face, and I had never seen him look so hurt. It made my chest really uncomfortable and my eyes prickle.

"Hey guys," he looked at us and waved, probably trying to act tough. I quickly went to sit beside him, placing my head on his shoulder and holding his arm.

"_I'm sorry daddy." _I chanted in his head, since I don't think I could talk without crying. His hand wrapped around me, and he rubbed my arm in a comforting rhythm. Leo and mum sat opposite us, both looking nervous.

"Can't we see him?" Leo asked, and dad gulped.

"The doctors are in the room doing some tests. They only let us in three at a time," dad's voice was hoarse, like he was trying not to cry.

We all just sat there for a while, though I'm not sure how long. Sometimes mum would say that Allie was just an hour away now, or some other random time. Aunt Rachel wasn't picking up her phone - it was usually turned off during her lectures. Uncle Paul was on his way to get her now.

When the doctor came to speak to us, mum asked him all sorts of questions even I had trouble understanding. But overall, I knew it wasn't good. I didn't want to know more - I wanted to only hear the good parts. But there were no good news. We all went to see him shortly after, thankful that the nurses ignored the fact there were four of us.

The sight of my grandfather lying there, weak and thin, made my throat sting.

His face was wired with tubes and he had at least five machines around him, all beeping and making strange sounds. His eyes were closed, and he looked so peaceful that I kind of thought he was just asleep.

When I touched him, I could see him dreaming of colours - nothing but colours and shapes, though occasionally I'd see blurry images that kind of seemed like people. And sounds too, but I couldn't distinguish them. I hadn't watched people's dreams in so long that I'd forgotten how peaceful they could be.

When the nurse walked in and saw that there were four of us, I immediately agreed to leave since I desperately needed some air. The blood that was coming from all the other rooms was getting to my head too - because it smelled wrong, _too_ humanlike.

I went right back out easily, following the stupid signs to the front entrance but ending up standing by the back entrance, staring right into the woods in Forks.

I felt him walking towards me before I saw him. Josh's face was sad as he emerged from the woods, and I suddenly wanted to cry again.

So I did, and then I was in his hot arms as he hugged me tightly. He didn't say anything, just held me. I don't know how much time passed, or how much I cried.

Why did this have to happen? It wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry Aria. Is - is there any chance he'll be okay?" he asked after a long silence, pulling back and looking at me with his blue eyes. A part of me really didn't want him to see me like this, crying like a baby, but I couldn't help it.

"Maybe, but - but it's really not likely," I shook my head, and he kissed my forehead softly whilst wiping the tears off my face with his thumb.

"I'm sorry."

I nodded, knowing he was - he'd known Billy for a long time too. I felt slightly better after being able to cry, but it was still hurting. I was so desperately worried.

"_Aria, where are you?" _the voice in my head didn't startle me, but it was much weaker and smaller than I was used to hearing it. I didn't have to tell Allie where I was, she could see what I was seeing. _"Could you wait there for me? I'm ten minutes or so away from Forks."_

She'd flown all the way to Port Angeles in the private jet with Esme and Bella, but since they didn't want to come close to La Push in case they triggered any phasing, she was driving alone now.

I nodded, and just sat down on the pavement as I felt her voice slide away and leaving my head. Josh sat down beside me, just looking where I was. I only just registered what he was wearing.

"The wedding! Did you miss it?" I asked, looking at how the buttons in his shirt weren't in the right places. He'd left for Sequim half an hour ago, since his aunt was getting married.

"Mum was fine with it, she understood. And to be fair, that thing was going to be really boring."

I sighed, feeling bad that I'd messed up his plans. But at the same time grateful too, it felt better with him here.

Allie got here in fifteen minutes, looking just as miserable as everyone else seemed to. Seeing her face also made me feel better though, and I hugged her quickly, telling her everything through touch.

"I'm going inside. You coming?" she asked me, looking pointedly at Josh too.

"Yeah, I'll come. There can only be three in the room - so we'll be in the waiting area." I answered, and Josh stood up to follow us whilst I held my sister's hand.

When we got upstairs Uncle Paul was already sitting there with Leo and Alec, and they all looked… well, horrible. At least my little cousin Sarah was safe at home with her imprint, Brady. I was glad she was too young to understand.

When mum came back she said that Rachel and dad were talking to the doctor, and that it didn't look good. I knew it was ugly when Allie suddenly started to cry and I touched her hand.

The doctor had just told them it was getting worse, and that my Grandpa most likely wouldn't be alive much longer. The family should say their goodbyes.

It was officially the worst day of my life.

* * *

**A/N: **I will update very soon, promise! Meanwhile, why not leave a review and make me happy eh?


	9. Chapter 9: Bye Bye Billy

**A/N: Y**ay, third update of the night!This chapter isn't really very interesting, but I hope you'll enjoy it. I promise the story will get a lot more fun after this, so stay tuned. 'Jaria' will be getting a lot steamier.. ;)

I should update sometime in this next week - I'm thinking Wednesday/Thursday, but if I don't it's cause I'm on holiday in Portugal for the next two weeks and could have trouble accessing the internet. Anyways, enough rambling - enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 9 - Bye Bye Billy

* * *

**ARIA POV**

My grandfather died that night, at 4:15am.

He'd gone into cardiac arrest, and the doctors hadn't been able to revive his heart. I could hear the whole process from where I was sat. I could hear the jolts his heart made, unsuccessfully trying to beat. I heard the doctor's frantic attempts at getting him back, the paddles that tried to jolt his heart awake time after time.

At least, I'd got to tell him. I'd got tell him I loved him, and I got to say goodbye. Whilst he slept, I held hands with Allie and Leo and we told him how much he meant to us, using our silent touch. Leo's voice told him to listen, and he did - he recognized each of our voices in the dreams, telling him goodbye. Allie could use her gift to get everyone's thoughts as they said goodbye, even Aunt Rebecca's. I bet no one else could say they ever said goodbye like we did.

Grandpa Billy died fifteen minutes later, alone in the room with the doctors whilst everyone waited outside. I knew when it happened, and so did everyone else.

It was the worst moment of my life, listening to that struggle. The sounds would haunt me forever - because that's how long I'd live right? Forever.

I got _forever_ whilst my granddad got a mere 70 years, however grand they might have been. It wasn't fair. I never wanted to lose him.

As soon as the doctors finished telling us, I just wanted to get away from this place. I didn't need to see my dad cry, or my Aunt Rachel. I just wanted out.

Allie was telling Aunt Rebecca, who I knew must be hurting a lot right now. She was on the phone, looking exhausted after using her gift so much. At least Allie wasn't crying, she was whispering words of comfort and trying to stay strong. Leo and Alec had both disappeared outside as soon as it had happened, trembling slightly.

Now I just wanted to be with Josh.

This time he didn't say sorry. He didn't do anything but hold my hand and I was glad, because I knew that as soon as I heard his voice I'd start crying. For a while I just stood there, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"I'm going home mum," I said to her whilst dad hugged Aunt Rachel. They didn't look like they were going anywhere - and there were still forms they needed to sign. Stupid bureaucracies. "Don't worry, Josh will be with me until you get home. I just - I just can't be here anymore okay?"

My voice was no louder than a whisper, and all she did was nod as she stared at my dad and Rachel, who were hugging each other tightly. She had tears in her eyes.

I didn't even bother to ask Josh if he would stay with me, I just wanted to tell mum so she'd let me go. I wanted to go home and lie in bed and cry. But Josh followed me out, his hand gripping mine as we walked. I tried to not feel anything, or see anything. My tears could wait till I was out of here.

I passed him the keys to my car, and he took them without saying a word.

As soon as we left the hospital parking lot, I started to cry.

Josh didn't say much, just told me he was sorry. I tried to stop crying, but it was like I couldn't stop thinking about every moment I'd had with grandpa, and how I'd never see him again. I'd never get to hear him laugh, or his awkward singing. I'd never be able to hear him tell me the tribe stories again, or even get to see his eyes sparkle with pride whenever I did something right.

It would never happen again.

I cried and cried as the images of Grandpa popped into my head. Josh's hand never left mine, and the fact that he was beside me was the only reason I tried to calm down, to just stop crying for now.

By the time we got home, I had just managed to stop. After he parked the car, Josh simply sat beside me with his eyes closed.

He must've felt me looking, because he turned to meet my eyes not even two seconds later. Josh looked more tired and sad than I'd ever seen him, and it managed to bring me out of my depressing thoughts.

"Thanks for being here Josh, it means a lot," I reached out for him, even if the car wasn't the most comfortable place. And he hugged me tightly whilst I leaned my head on his shoulder, trying to keep the bad thoughts away. It was easier to feel better when I was enveloped in his warmth.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything to make this better. This whole thing just sucks," he was shaking his head, and I realised he must be hurting badly too. Not just because of me - but because he knew Grandpa too. Hell, he was named after him!

"We'll get through it," I said in a tiny whisper, trying to make him feel better too. I didn't like it when he was sad. "C'mon, let's go inside."

I wiped my eyes with the sleeves of my jacket before leaving the car, suddenly feeling self-conscious of how disgusting my face must look. Josh opened my door and grabbed my hand, holding me tightly to him. His warmth made me feel a lot better - it was the most comforting thing I'd felt all day since his hug.

Walking into the house knowing that grandpa never would again made my chest hurt, but I controlled my crying. I'd cry later, at night, when I'd actually be alone. Josh didn't need to see me hurt anymore. I could feel it hurting him too.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, realising it must've been ages since we both ate. I didn't want food, but I was pretty sure I should eat something - my head hurt from overusing my gift.

"I could eat yeah, but you need to too. It's been a long night," Josh said, standing up before I could.

"I'll just have an apple," he nodded, coming back with two apples whilst I was already sat down in the big couch. I could still smell Grandpa Billy all around me, not to mention all the photos in which he was present.

My eyes glazed over, but I just leaned on Josh's chest and cried silently. His arms were both around me in no time, and his fingers were tracing soothing patterns on my back. His heartbeat calmed me, as well as his warmth - there was something so comforting about being in his arms…

And soon, I was fast asleep, dreaming of my grandfather's wrinkly, eternal smile.

**JOSH POV**

I had never felt so useless in my life as the night I watched Aria cry her heart out for her grandfather Billy. I didn't know what to say or what to do to make her feel better - I wanted her to feel better so badly.

The night of his death I held her tightly to me until she was so tired she finally gave in to sleep. I had just sat there watching her sleep peacefully in my arms for hours, hoping that she could at least be having peaceful, happy dreams.

When Leo got home, looking just as rough as Aria did, he sat down beside us. He looked really sad, his eyes red and slightly puffy from crying. He looked totally worn out.

"I'm sorry for your loss, man. Billy was - Billy was amazing and I'm going to miss him."

Leo just sighed in return, nodding his head.

"He really was. I - I just can't believe I'll never see him again," his voice started trembling and he took one big breath to steady it. After that, we were both just sat in the silence, listening to Aria's peaceful, even breathing.

"If you want to go home you can, you look beat. Just come back later, I think she'll probably need you around for a while," Leo said, standing up. "I'm going to bed and try to sleep. Tomorrow's bound to be just as shit as today."

"I'll hang until your parents get here, I don't want to go home. You should definitely try and get some sleep though."

Aria chose that moment to wake up, looking around in confusion. She looked agonizingly sad for a just a second, but then her eyes met mine. Even with puffy red eyes she was still the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"You're here?" she asked me, confused.

"It's still… well, early, I guess. C'mon, I'll put you to bed."

"Are you leaving?" the way she said it made me think she didn't want me to, but I wasn't sure.

"Not if you don't want me to." I said, and she sighed with relief, grabbing my hand as we made our way to her newly furnished room. It still looked pretty much the same, just a different desk.

She went into the toilet quickly, so I just sat in her bed and looked around. When she came back she was wearing her pyjama bottoms and a tank top, and she came straight to me, hugging me close.

It made me feel like a million bucks.

I told her to get under the covers, whilst I stayed on top of them - Jacob probably would already get mad I was here, I didn't need to make it any worse for him. Aria didn't protest, but she did lay her head on the crook of my neck.

She smelled really good.

"Thank you for staying with me."

I kissed her forehead and then sighed, still feeling honoured that she actually wanted me to stay with her.

"Anytime."

We both fell asleep quickly after that.

* * *

**ARIA POV**

My grandfather's funeral was to be held in Port Angeles, so that my vampire family could come without triggering any phasing in the reservation. And of course, Aunt Ali had planned it all, and the place looked beautiful.

It had been just over a week since grandpa had died, and I found I finally understood what people meant when they said that the pain of losing someone never went away - you simply had to learn to live with it. I'd always thought the line sounded depressive, but it was true.

The pain of losing Billy was always with me - the fact that I would never see or hear him again still hurt me. But it was getting easier not to cry when I thought about it - easier to focus on the good memories I had of him, and have faith that he was in a better place and had the people he loved surrounding him.

It made his death bearable to think that way.

Right now, I was just sat here listening to my Aunt Rachel speak of him and everything he'd ever done, and I tried to focus on the fact that he'd lived long enough to see all of his children happily married and had met so many of his grandchildren. I also hoped he was finally reunited with his Sarah, a woman of whom he spoke of regularly even though she'd been gone for thirty years. His love for her had never withered... talk about true love!

My parents were both sat at the front, since my dad would also be making a speech after aunt Rach. He looked more formally dressed than ever, with his hair combed back neatly and his shiny black suit. My mother was wearing a simple black dress, but she managed to look more beautiful than anyone here. Uncle Paul sat next to Alec whilst he held Sarah tightly in his arms. She was watching her mum speak, probably not used to watching her cry - I'd never once seen Aunt Rachel sad, let alone crying.

My aunt Rebecca sat next to them, though her husband hadn't been able to make it. Sammi and Kai, my two cousins who were 20 and 14 respectively, were both sitting behind her whilst Allie, Leo and I sat in the front row on the other side beside Sam and Emily Uley, as Sam was going to make a speech.

I knew pretty much everyone in attendance, and was surprised to find so many people cared for Billy this much. I knew he'd be so proud of the turnout.

My aunt Rosalie was sat in one of the middle rows holding my sleepy baby cousin Vera, though she already looked seven years old. Vera and David had been 'given' to the Cullens by this weird nomad vampire who'd got a woman accidently pregnant and she'd wanted to give birth to the babies and for him to turn her. I never really understood the whole story, but in the end the woman hadn't survived and he didn't want the kid, so he took it to the Cullens. Rosalie had kept Vera, whilst Alice took David. Though to be fair, I think the kids both liked Grandma Esme the best.

Aunt Rachel finished the speech, and everyone clapped before my dad came on. He kept it short and simple, but it was heart-warming, particularly when he spoke about grandma Sarah and how happy he probably was now that he was back with her.

When it was Sam's turn he spoke of Billy as the chief - he made it sound like he was the greatest man ever. I knew Sam liked Billy a lot, but I wasn't expecting him to start crying half-way through.

Grandpa Charlie spoke too, and his was the funniest speech - he talked about him and Billy when they were younger and then when they went on fishing trips. It seemed like a lifetime away… it also made me realise there was so much about grandpa Billy that I probably didn't know.

Then it was Sammi's turn, and he was going to speak for all of us.

"In behalf of all his grandchildren," Sammi had said, his brown eyes teary as he looked down at where me and my cousins sat, "I'd like to start this off by saying we couldn't have asked for better grandfather. He was - well, Grandpa Billy was always so honest and brave, and there was no doubt in me that he loved every single one of us with everything he had. He did so many things for us that we will always cherish… such as when he told me the story of the birds and the bees for the first time ever, or when he taught my sister how to swim even though he couldn't swim himself anymore. I know my cousin Alec is forever thankful for all those Summer evenings he spent with grandpa trying to teach him maths - you wouldn't believe how long that took!" Sammi added with an eye roll, and everyone gave a slightly teary chuckle. I was smiling. "And there were also the triplets… Leo claims his best memory was telling Grandpa about his first girlfriend, and they'd ended up laughing and joking the whole time. Or the numerous amount of times he sat with Allie and Aria and told them stories for hours… they never did get bored of listening to him," he sighed longingly, but then gulped and grinned.

"Recently, William Black showed us what a great grandfather he was by teaching baby Sarah her first ever swear word."

This actually caused everyone to laugh, and I was glad. I didn't want to be sad when I remembered Grandpa Billy - he wouldn't want us to be.

"So overall, I really do hope he's in a happy place. We love you Grandpa, forever." Sammi concluded the short speech, and everyone clapped.

People started filing out after that, leaving the church empty apart from the immediate family and the bigger guys. My dad, Sam, Leo, Alec, Kai, Paul and Josh were all there to carry the coffin outside for the burial.

I knew it was probably inappropriate to be thinking about how hot Josh looked in a tux, considering this was my grandfather's funeral and all, but I couldn't help thinking how handsome he looked.

I was the luckiest girl alive.

The burial was fast, as everything had already been said, but it was also the hardest part. When the first handful of sand was dropped in the ground by my grandpa's younger sister Nora, it suddenly made his death a lot more real. I started crying without meaning to, and I was glad I had Leo's comforting arm around me. He came with me to place my handful of dirt in the hole, since I could barely see straight.

That was it. My grandfather was under the ground, and he was never coming back.

It took me a while to calm down after that, and I didn't fully until we arrived at the restaurant where there would be a dinner for the closest family and friends. I immediately went to Josh and sat down beside him, knowing that nobody else would be able to comfort me as well as he could.

He held me close to him all night.

The night started getting eventful when my cousin Sammi laid eyes on Leya Cameron, Jared and Kim's daughter. Leya was seven, and she didn't know much about the werewolves - the pack tried to hide it during their pre-teen years, since you never know who they might accidentally tell, so she was confused as to why he kept looking at her. I had no idea what was going to happen now, because Sammi lived in Hawaii and went to college there.

After that, everyone went on and shared stories about Grandpa Billy until late hours, since no one was in the mood to go home. Aunt Rachel got super drunk, and even Grandpa Charlie wasn't making any sense at the end of the night. It was a nice way to honour Billy, and I found myself even enjoying it a lot more than I had the ceremony and the burial - those had been to say goodbye, this time, we were celebrating his life.

I had to put my foot down when people started asking me to dance though - I was not a good dancer. Not at all. Even when Josh used his pretty eyes on me, I - well, okay I gave in, _but_ I didn't really dance. I just casually stood there.

I did dance when dad came to get me though; as he always let me put my feet on his so I could actually pretend that I knew what I was doing. It was a fun moment, since it was obviously very hard to stay on someone's feet when you're dancing and even harder when that dancer is a 6ft tall clumsy wolf.

Allie started getting jealous, as she always does, and stole my place shortly after. I sat with mum and Rose instead, watching everyone be slightly crazy and happy.

Overall, I'd say the night was the perfect way to honour my grandfather William. May he rest in peace.


	10. Chapter 10: Electric Feel

**A/N: **I suck at this whole updating business, I know. But I will finish the story, I promise. I just get so distracted with other writing that I forget to update and then I get bored and then I don't want to edit nothing, and long story short, I suck.

Thank you for reading though, and if you left a review previously then you're awesome and I love you. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 10: Electric Feel

* * *

**JOSH POV**

I was sexually frustrated. There, I said it.

Aria and I had been going out for almost three months, and I'd lost count of the amount of times we made out. But we hadn't taken a single piece of clothing off, and everything was still very platonic. Not that our kisses weren't mind-blowing, or that her touches didn't get me up faster than a rocket ship - it was just...

Well, the wolf part of me (or at least, I _wanted_ to believe it was the wolfy hormones talking and not just me being a pervy' imprint) wanted Aria so badly, so desperately, that he was getting harder and harder to ignore.

It was killing me.

And mostly, it was because _I_ stopped it before it went too far. I didn't want to rush her. Not when I knew she had no experience, and not considering what she'd just gone through with Billy.

Also, I had no idea how far she actually wanted to go. I mean, yeah, I'd been chickening out of talking with her about it for weeks, but I guess now was time I asked her what she wanted. I needed to know my boundaries.

Though knowing her, she'd just blush and change the subject. Aria was really good at evading stuff - worryingly good.

"What's on your mind?" Aria's smile widened as she saw me, and then she held out her arms as she jumped to me. I loved it when she did that - just jumped knowing I'd definitely catch her and then hold me close and kiss me like she hadn't just seen me the night before.

"You, of course." I winked at her, and she grinned back as she kissed me again. I didn't put her down, I'd much rather have her close to me like this. It also made it easier to kiss her, considering how tiny she was. I loved that she was this tiny though... it sure as hell pleased the wolf in me.

She kissed me again and again, holding on to my neck for support. I loved how she smelled - it was always vanilla, plus a touch of something else that I couldn't place. It was unique, like my Aria.

_My _Aria. I'd been saying that a lot recently.

"You going to keep me here all day or what?" she asked, looking right into my eyes as she smiled that classic, cheeky Aria-smile that made all the blood in my body rush south. I still hadn't let her go of her, and I wasn't sure I wanted to. I'd much rather have her in my arms forever.

"Where do you want to go Aria?"

"Actually, I was going to suggest we stay at mine? My parents are out, and my brother is at my cousin's house… so we can just hang out here?"

Oh god. Was she seriously suggesting we spent today alone in her house?

The wolf reared its ugly, perverted head out again, knowing that we'd get to have Aria all to ourselves. I wasn't sure it was wise, but there was no chance in hell I'd say no.

"Great," I said with just one more kiss, and then I locked my car door and followed her inside.

"Have you had anything to eat yet?" she asked, since she knew I had patrol all night. I always had Friday nights.

"Actually no, I was going pass through home but I was already late enough," I replied as I took a seat. Aria looked towards me with that same cheeky smile.

"Well, we have plenty of food around. Especially 'cause mum was baking some new recipes she wanted to try out for the restaurant. You'll have plenty to choose from!"

My Aria was offering me food. Aria and food in the same sentence . . . Could I get any luckier?

"You're the best girlfriend ever, you know that right?" I said as we entered the kitchen, and I felt her heartbeat increase a tiny bit before she turned around, her cheeks tinted pink.

"I try," she joked, smiling so hard the dimples looked even cuter. Then she opened the fridge, and I saw a ridiculous amount of all type of meals boxed up in small containers. "Just get yourself whatever you want, I'm not too hungry just yet," she pointed at the fridge, motioning me forward whilst she opened a can of Coke.

I picked the first thing box I saw, since I knew it'd be good if Nessie had cooked it.

Aria smiled approvingly, and then motioned for me to sit right next to her. I ate in silence, just watching her. Also, the food was fucking amazing - it was all I could do to not chuff it down.

"Did you hear Embry's getting married?" Aria said, making conversation. I nodded. I saw it in Callie's mind last night.

"I'm happy for him. Ella seems nice," I said, and Aria nodded.

"And Callie likes her - that's always good."

"True. I would hate to have Callie as an enemy."

I finished eating quickly after that, wanting to have my mouth free. However good the food might be, my Aria tasted much better.

When I did finish I followed Aria upstairs. I was suddenly nervous, which was a first for me. But heck, I _was_ going to be upstairs, alone, in Aria's bedroom.

"Maybe we should go down to the beach in a bit," I said, feeling my stomach get super tight. Why was I this nervous? Ugh, man up.

"Yeah, maybe," Aria said nonchalantly, and then started to kiss me hard and fast.

I kissed her back just as fiercely, feeling that same spark I always felt whenever my skin came into contact with Aria's. It was amazing to know that she actually wanted to kiss me - this perfect, beautiful being that was my whole life.

"Aria, Aria…" I removed my lips from her, and she was already panting. I held her waist in my hands, holding her tightly, "We need to talk. About this, us."

Suddenly all the colour drained off her face, but she nodded.

"What?" she asked, her cheeks slowly gaining a pink shade. She blushed so easily...

"I - listen, I've been thinking, and we're only just starting this I know, but - well - I don't know how far you want to go. I don't know what you want, and I - I need you to give me an idea. Aria, I - I'm a wolf, and usually these things tend to get pretty heated up… and I would hate it, literally hate it, if I ever took you too far."

I hated how much I stuttered, but I really didn't want to say the wrong thing. I could never keep my body in control when I was with Aria - the wolf always wanted to take over and just go ahead and claim her. And little Josh - well, he enjoyed Aria a bit too much. Just from these kisses he was already making quite the appearance.

"I - I don't know Josh," she said, looking down and sighing. "I told you, I have no idea how to - be with someone. But, well, I do want to wait. Until later, for _that," _the way she said _that_ with a little head nod was really cute, especially since her face was going really, really red. "Can't we just see where it goes?"

"I guess, but you have to promise to tell me if I take it too far, seriously. My body takes over my brain when I'm with you… I really don't want to ever… you know," I said, gulping and suddenly feeling shy too.

"I'll tell you," she looked into my eyes as she said it, and I sighed. Then I grinned.

"Let's get back to it then." I have no idea where the courage to say that came from, but after seeing her smile back I was more than happy to return to her lips.

The kiss got steamy after that, not to mention it did not help when Aria sat me on her bed and then on my lap, with each one of her legs on either side of me. I kissed her neck, her jaw… everywhere, just so I could hear her make those awfully sexy moans which turned me on to no end.

And I knew Aria could feel it now too, especially when her heartbeat started to increase and her smell became even stronger, making it really hard for me to think straight. I wanted more and _more._

My hands were soon roaming up her shirt, feeling every inch of her soft, warm skin whilst I kept on kissing her, and tasting her. And then her tiny hands started to try and pull my shirt up, and I pulled back so I could quickly get rid of it.

The look on her face was incredible. It was… full of lust and want. I was kissing her much harder after that, with her hands roaming all over my stomach and driving me fucking nuts. She smelled so fucking sweet.

Then she did something I was not expecting. She pulled back from our kiss, moving slowly up to my ear. Her breath blowing there caused my skin to tingle.

"_Do you want to take mine off?"_ she whispered, and then bit me softly.

Fuck. Did she - did she really just ask me if I wanted to take her shirt off?

I couldn't even breathe, so I just nodded, and took my hands to her small, round hips where I could feel the seam of her top. She nodded when I looked up, her emerald eyes dark and lustful. The wolf was pushing me to just take over, and do what my body was so deeply craving for. But I held strong.

I wouldn't rush this. I would kill myself I ever rushed Aria.

After one more look into her beautiful eyes, I lifted my arms up and removed her top, slowly and without breaking eye contact. I needed to make sure she was alright. I could not fuck this up.

After she nodded again, somehow sensing I needed her approval of sorts, I looked down.

What I saw literally made my body get one million degrees harder. It was perfect. I had never seen anything sexier. Her bra was a hot pink, and it left her breasts looking fucking divine. I just wanted to touch them so, _so _badly.

My hands quickly found their way up her soft, flat stomach and rested just below her breasts. God, I wanted to touch them. I couldn't help but feel like a kid on Christmas morning.

Actually, scratch that. It didn't really compare to this moment - this was so much more.

"You can touch me." Aria's sweet voice said, reminding of just how innocent she really was, and how she was letting _me _touch her. She was fucking amazing. Her lips went back to mine straight after that, kissing me fiercely and hungrily. Was she reading my mind? Whatever, I didn't care.

Because fucking hell - that was the best thing I'd heard all my life.

I let my hands travel upwards as my lips kissed Aria everywhere. Once I reached up with my right hand, under her bra, she hissed.

At first I'd stopped, afraid I'd crossed a line and rushed or hurt her in some way - but then she continued to kiss me just as hard, and her scent got even more overbearingly strong. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take before I fucking combusted.

Aria's hands were on my body too, and I suddenly wanted to feel her bare skin against mine. I pulled her closer, our stomach's brushing and her body arched towards mine. We both hissed at the feeling, since that almost electrical sparkle was there again.

I was going fucking crazy.

The hand that was still at the soft swell of her breast was suddenly dying to go even higher, so it did and then I was cupping her breast in my hand even if her bra was in the way. And by Aria's moaning, she was more than happy with that.

I was suddenly impossibly fucking hard, because Aria made the hottest sound ever, and her arousal increased to a point where I was just not sure I would ever be able to stop. I'd dreamed about this day for months now, where I'd actually touch Aria this way… and it had not made it justice.

"Josh. Josh did you hear that?" she was off me in the next second, and then I did hear it. Someone was downstairs; they'd just closed a door.

Fuck.

Aria's expression was even more stunned as she looked at me, her eyes scared and dark - then I noticed where her eyes were.

"You - you need to hide that!" she hissed, grabbing her shirt and putting it on in record time. Immediately, I missed the sight of her bare stomach and shoulders. I ignored the feeling, and just made sure to put my shirt on.

If that was Jacob, I was a dead man walking.

"Who is it?" I mouthed, trying to calm little Josh down but finding it impossible with Aria's scent all over the room. Even her flustered, adorable, worried look wasn't helping.

She just shrugged nervously, and then went and sprayed perfume around. That wouldn't work at all - I'd tried before, back in the Emmie days. I didn't really want to remember those - but then I noticed they were actually helping with the situation below.

"Aria, are you home?" it was Renesmee, and she was coming upstairs. Fuck.

Aria's eyes widened and she mouthed at me to hide, her eyes pleading, so without thinking too much about it, I made a run for the window.

Renesmee would know that I'd been here, but maybe - maybe she would think it was before? I literally jumped out, abandoning Aria, and just ran as fast as I could until I hit the woods.

* * *

**ARIA POV**

"I'm in the shower!" I shouted just as I heard my mum get really close to my bedroom door. I prayed and prayed that she wouldn't open it, because then she'd totally know. I was currently under the shower water fully dressed, and Josh had just jumped out of the window.

If I wasn't so nervous I would've been in hysterics by now.

"Okay, come down once you're finished honey. I need to tell you something!" she sounded ridiculously happy, and I was so glad she didn't appear to be about to open my bedroom door. No doubt she'd smell Josh around.

My heartbeat was going mad. I couldn't bring myself to fully relax until I heard her walk down the stairs.

She was not meant to be home, at all. Oh god, I can't believe I made Josh jump out of the window ... especially - well, he didn't look like he was very comfortable with that thing sticking up, let's be honest.

I quickly got properly showered, so she wouldn't smell anything weird about me. Then I got dressed quickly and opened the windows in my room. I didn't need any more awkward.

When I went downstairs, mum was sitting in the kitchen using her laptop.

"Hey mum." I said innocently. I made sure to smile angelically too, just in case she figured something was up.

"Hey darling. What have you been up to?"

"Uh, actually, I hung out with Josh for a while, but he had patrol all night yesterday so he went home to get some sleep," I said nervously, whilst she just nodded and smiled.

"Guess what?" she sounded excited. I just shrugged. "Your sister called earlier. She's on her way over today… she should be here in a couple of hours."

"What? Why? I thought we were going over there for Christmas?" I said, confused.

"Well… apparently she and Brian are definitely not going to work out. She asked if she could move down, and since it's the Christmas holidays, and - well, long story short ... she's apparently coming to stay!"

Huh?

I didn't even know what to say.

"You mean like, she's coming to La Push High and living in this house with us and that?" I asked, needing to be certain. Mum nodded enthusiastically, smiling so widely that it was almost creepy.

'_ALLISON ELISABETH BLACK, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR NOT TELLING ME SOONER!' _I thought loudly in my head, and she quickly showed up. I could feel her guilt and she was kind of trying to apologise.

'_I'm driving, I can't talk! But I'm so sorry sis, I'll explain it all once I get there and - shit, almost crashed! I got to go, see you very soon."_

"What did she say?" mum asked with a knowing expression. I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to kill her once she gets here for not telling me earlier," I said, and mum laughed.

"Well, I'm going to go grocery shopping so I can make her favourite dinner, you wanna come?" she asked suddenly, standing up and heading out.

"Nah, I'm just going to chill here - I'll get Allie's room sorted, I think she needs new bed sheets."

"Okay darling, see you in a bit."

As soon as she left I went straight to my phone. I already had a text from Josh.

I rung him, and he picked up immediately.

"_Aria? Are you in trouble? Do you want me to come to yours?"_

"Boo, I'm brilliant." I told him as soon as he answered, and he laughed.

"_Did your mum not find out I was there then?"_

"I told her you were here this morning, but she didn't go in my room. So, technically, I didn't even lie. Uh, my sister's on her way over otherwise I'd come see you… are you alright?"

"_Ha. And oh, that's good. Tell Allie I said hi. And sure, I've never been better," _for some reason the way he said it really made me want to blush.

"Uh, are you at home?"

"_Just got here - I didn't want to phase and risk having Leo in my head so I ran on two legs only." _he joked, chuckling.

"Okay. Do you want to come over later, or something?" I missed him already, especially since we so didn't get to finish what we started.

_"Sure thing. Just text me whenever you want me, I'll be there."_

"Okay then, see you tonight!" I said, knowing he was probably going to get some well deserved rest.

_"Bye Ari. See you soon."_

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? What happened?" I said to Allie as soon as she got home, helping her carry three large suitcases inside, plus four massive cardboard boxes.

"Nothing happened. I just didn't like not living with you guys, it all just seemed so ridiculous. I don't know how long I have until you move out with Josh, and then we start college and mum and dad won't be able to come to La Push and - well, who knows how much longer we have to be all together like this?" she shrugged, placing a small box inside her closet. "In all honesty, I missed having you guys annoying me. Even Leo, but don't you dare repeat that ever."

I giggled, but then frowned.

"What about Brian though?" I asked, suspicious of whether or not she was telling the truth.

Her expression said it all, but I waited.

"Well… we kind of made-out a little," I immediately sighed, and she leaned down her head in shame. "In my defence we were slightly tipsy and I am young," she grinned innocently. "But the part you're going to like is that he said he'd leave Bimbo for me… but I told him no. Well, I told him I was coming to live here actually. And he hasn't returned any of my calls since."

This time her eyes got sad, and I immediately felt bad. So I went and hugged her.

"Aw sissy."

"Meh, I can do better anyways," she shrugged sadly.

I smiled, and then let her go.

"Where's everyone else anyway?" she asked, sitting down on her bed,

"Uh, mum's gone shopping so she can cook you something. I don't think Leo knows you're here... I think he's with Heather. Dad's at work, but he should be leaving there right about now."

"Heather, the one he got caught doing the nasty with in our kitchen?" she asked, and I laughed again.

"That one, yeah."

She shook her head shamefully, laughing, "I'm sure mum's thrilled!"

I nodded, smiling.

"How come you're home anyways? You told me you were spending today with Josh."

"We decided to hang here . . . but uh, mum kind of surprised me by coming home so early and _someone _sort- ofkinda' had to jump out of a window in order to avoid an extremely awkward situation," I replied as I opened one of her boxes innocently, avoiding her gaze. It was silent until Allie gasped.

"Who are you and what you have done with my pure, innocent sister?"

"Eh, I'm still pure! Maybe not as innocent, but we still haven't gone any further than second base…" I answered, and then sighed.

Man, I so wanted to go past second base.

Allie laughed, shaking her head as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That poor guy. Are you still set on waiting till marriage?"

I didn't even know anymore. I know it's kind of stupid, but back in the day I always wanted to be married when it first happened, especially if I got an imprint. But now I didn't know anymore… would it really make a difference?

"I don't know. I'm kind of just seeing where it goes." I said with a tiny shrug, looking Allie in the eyes.

"Whatever you decide should be fine ... I'm sure Josh would wait if you asked."

"I know he would, but I'm still figuring out whether _I_ want to wait," I pulled a face, and Allie giggled.

She changed the subject to Leo after that, and I told her all about him and Heather. Heather seemed like a nice girl, but definitely slutty. She was pretty too, with pale skin, dark blonde hair and a tall, skinny figure. Leo liked her, so it was cool with me.

He got home when we were talking about it, but he seemed to be in a bad mood. However, that quickly changed when he found Allie was here to stay - he was too happy to pretend he didn't want her here. I wondered how long it would be before they'd start their usual fighting...

I gave it till tonight, tops.

When mum and dad got home we all sat in the kitchen together, enjoying some good old fashioned family time. Of course, Leo and Allie started arguing about who got the better grade overall. Idiots . . . everyone knew I'd beaten them both.

I texted Josh after dinner asking him to come over, and was quite surprised dad didn't throw a fit - I guess he was just happy that Allie was home.

Josh took less than five minutes, but my stupid brother got his attention by showing him the new PS3 game he got from Emmett. I just glowered at them both, since all I'd got from him was a kiss on the cheek.

A kiss on the cheek? What was I, his grandma?

I swear Josh looked highly amused at my annoyance, but I was happy he was getting along with the rest of my family.

I ended up helping my sister set up her room, and we spoke about all sorts of things. She told me more about how one of the things she was mostly sorry about was leaving this half-vampire called Erin, because they'd become really good friends. The whole of the Denali clan had moved down to Rochester a few months back and she'd came with them.

"What's the deal with her though? Is she like… an orphan?" I felt bad for asking, but I'd only met Erin once last Summer when Eleazar, Carmen and Tanya came down to visit. Erin was really blonde with pretty eyes and a very skinny, tiny frame.

"Uh, she has a dad but he's not exactly the 'father' type. He's 500 years old, and he prefers to live alone, so he asked Tanya, who created him actually, to help him with Erin. After a while Erin kind of became a Denali I guess. She still sees him often enough though."

"What about her mum?"

"Died at birth I think, though I never asked her. I just heard Tanya telling Grandpa," she was distracted, putting clothes from the bag in the oversized closet.

"That's sad. What is she like? She's how old now?"

"Fully grown. She's eight. And she's funny, and like… super friendly," this time Allie was smiling mischievously. "She's what you'd call a free spirit I guess. She's really smart though. She's hoping to become a mechanic - crazy for cars and shit," Allie rolled her eyes, smiling.

I actually thought that was pretty cool. I'm sure her and Aunt Rose were getting along.

"You should ask her to come spend the weekend or something. It'd be nice to have a fellow half-vampire in town for a change."

Allie nodded, and moved on to unpacking the boxes. Then we heard a sharp bang coming from my brother's room.

"Aria!" Leo started shouting my name, and I sighed before making my way over. Josh was sitting beside him with a guilty, impish grin. "Can you take your boyfriend away from me before I kill him?"

"Why?" I asked, and Josh started laughing.

Leo glared at him dangerously. "Because he keeps cheating!"

"You're such a sore loser man," Josh shook his head as he laughed, and Leo threw the controller at him. Josh whined at that, but kept on laughing. It was quite entertaining to watch.

"C'mon Josh, little Leo wants to play alone with his toys now," I said, extending my hand so I could take Josh away. Leo gave me the evil eye, but I just shrugged.

Josh didn't stop laughing until we hit my room just to annoy Leo more.

Once we got there he closed the door and grabbed my waist, kissing me just once. Obviously we wouldn't go very far at all, since both Leo and Allie had supernatural hearing (not to mention Allie could read our minds) and my parents were just downstairs.

But it was nice anyway. I just didn't feel right until I had him close to me.

"When are you leaving for Rochester?" he asked, his breath so close I could taste it.

It took me a moment to get my head straight. "Uh, in two days. But we're coming back after Boxing Day. So we'll only be apart 4 days really."

"That's 4 days too long," he complained, but kissed my neck and then looked back at me. "I can't wait to give you your presents."

Oh, here we go again. "Oh tell me what it is already! Please?"

"No, no, no. And don't give me that look." he said with a stern face, shaking his head. "I'll give it to you once you get back, I promise."

"No, now!" I really wanted to know, since he made it sound like it was so obvious. All I had for him was a watch which I knew he loved because he told me himself around a month ago. He said he hated it because he always forgot he had them on and sometimes phased and broke them. But he had a massive collection of them in his room, and my brother _and _father both told me he'd love this one because it was so elastic that it actually stayed on.

How cool was that?

"I can't believe you still haven't figured it out Ari. And you have to wait till Christmas!"

"But I don't wanna," I pouted, and he started to laugh. His chest was vibrating next to mine, and even that was making me feel... funny. "You do know that I could just look into your head right now, and find out?" I threatened.

"But you won't because that wouldn't be very nice and I would have to hurt you," he said teasingly, but I just laughed and shrugged, holding myself closer to him.

"I'd so take my chances. But you're right. I am an incredibly nice person so I shan't do it," I said sarcastically, and he smirked sweetly.

We ended up sitting down in my bed and just watching stuff on my laptop. I couldn't say it wasn't extremely hard to stop my hands from touching him, and he didn't make it any easier by constantly kissing me or letting his hands travel under my shirt sneakily.

We were watching this new movie in which the couple were calling each other cuddly names, and Josh was laughing.

"It's cute, don't laugh!" I said, shoving him lightly.

"If you say so," he said, shrugging and kissing me cheek. "Hey, I should give you a nickname!"

I laughed aloud at that. "Go on then," I challenged.

"Uh… okay, well you're gonna have to give me some time. I need to be inspired," he said seriously, his expression thoughtful.

"Take your time Joshy."

Of course, my dad ended the fun way too soon and told Josh it was time for him to head home.

"I'll sleep on it," Josh told me just as he stood up.

I kissed him goodbye, twice, hoping tomorrow came fast just so I could see him again.

* * *

_Review, review, review, review!_


End file.
